Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down
by thundercalls
Summary: Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who’s there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now. DG HH RLL B!BlaiseOC Alternate Ending Epilogue Up
1. Prologue: Tragic Night

Please Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down – Hence the title :D

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Prologue**: _Tragic Night_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny sat hunched over in the bathroom, her tears cascading down her red face. _This isn't possible! How can he be… no! He's not! It's a lie!_ An image flashed over Ginny's eyes.

Her body convulsed once before she threw open the toilet seat and allowed her throat to open to her stomachs contents rising.

"Ginny… Ginny, open up." Hermione softly requested on the other side of the bathroom door.

Ginny waited a minute and looked up at herself in the mirror. Swishing the water around in her mouth, she spat it out and opened the door. She collapsed again in tears when she saw Ron. He pushed Hermione aside, almost roughly, to catch his sister before her knees fell to the ground. Her hands grasped his upper arm tightly.

"Gin, Mum and Dad are waiting in the Great Hall for us…" His voice was choked and rough from holding back tears. Her feet refused to move, as if, if she didn't, he'd be back, he'd come back to her.

Ron sighed and pulled her left arm around his waist and he held her hand so her arm stayed around his waist, while his slipped around hers to drag her with him. By the time they reached the end of the Gryffindor stairs, Ginny was unmoving. She wasn't blinking, she was barely breathing, the only thing moving, was the trail of tears that refused to cease.

Her feet moved on themselves by the time they walked by the dungeons. No students filled the halls, because it was dinner time. Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione should be in the Great Hall eating, or at least on their way there to eat, not on there way to greet Ron and Ginny's mother and father to try and understand what happened.

Ginny knew what happened though… the problem of having prophetic dreams. She had dreamed something awful like this would happen… but she never thought it would actually happen. Not all of her dreams come true… but this… this one did. This painful, disgusting, bloody dream came true.

The Great Hall became eerily quiet as the four entered. All houses, including Slytherin, looked at them with pity and sympathy. No family deserved this pain.

Not everyone knew what happened. Only a few Slytherin's and the Weasley family, whom had told Harry and Hermione. But everyone had a pretty good idea as to what happened.

Ron dragged his sister with Harry's help, up to the platform of Professors where their mother, father, and three brothers, Bill, Fred, and George, sat. Molly grabbed Ron and Harry in a hug, ignoring Ginny. Ginny didn't care. She just stood there, her body wavering slightly as Dumbledore stood with a grief-filled face and stated what happened.

"This morning, the body of Charlie Weasley was found dead. The killer is still missing though we need to know who it is." Gasps and stunned whispers erupted, "So, if anyone has any information on who murdered Charlie, we must be informed…"

Ginny didn't hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech, for the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards off the platform and onto the floor behind her as darkness swept across her eyes.

People screamed as Ginny fell off the back into her black oblivion, and especially as red liquid pooled from and around her head.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

END PROLOGUE!

:D I hope y'all like it. It's a small/slow start but, it gets better real fast

Review please! This'll be my first HP fic where I add more chapters!


	2. Chapter 1: Hospital Wing

Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know.

**Authors Note**: The first chapter or two will be short, like this one and the Prologue. It's just introducing the plot and original characters, who are Ginny's friends and roommates.

**Spoilers?** Character only, Luna Lovegood, who will be 100% OOC most likely.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 1**: _Hospital Wing_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_Gin-ny!_" The voice taunted as she ran around the forbidden forest, "_You won't find him here. He's **DEAD**! He's gone. I killed him. But no one knows it._"

"Go to hell! I know who you are! I saw it! You murdered Charlie you son ova bitch!" Ginny shouted.

"_And you saw it_." A smile loomed over her, a sick one.

"How could you?" She choked out.

"_You know why_." He whispered in her ear, "_You're next, Virginia_."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny bolted up in her bed with a sharp intake of breath. Her hand clutched at her robes over her heart as it pounded, nearly out of her chest. She looked around and found pale white instead of vivid dark red surroundings.

"The Hospital Wing, if you're wondering."

Ginny's head whipped to the side and she exhaled the breath she was holding, "Alex. You scared the hell out of me."

The girl sitting next to her smirked and used the arm chairs to push herself forward, her features hitting the light. Alexandra Clemens, 5'2", brown hair past her shoulders tied back in a tight ponytail, clear sky blue eyes, a feminine body, a black tank top with forest green sleeves, baggy black cargo pants that hung off her hips, and dirty black sneakers, in her sixth year with Ginny, and a choker adorned to her neck, "Didn't mean to. I've been here for the past hour, you opened your eyes once, but went back to sleep."

"Its. About. **TIME**!" Cassie, another one of Ginny's friends, ran up. Cassie Evans, 5", black hair half way down her back pulled into two low braided pigtails, sea green eyes, a thin lithe figure, a black tank top with sheer stomach, black jeans with various colored paint splatters, and red sketcher sneakers with more paint splatters, in her sixth year as well, her locket was tied on a course suede like band around her neck, "You've given everyone a scare."

"What happened?" Ginny asked, she sat up straighter, and cleared her throat.

"You passed out after Dumbledore announced what happened to Ch…" Cassie stopped and cleared her throat, "After he announced what happened."

"Where's my Mum? And My Dad? And my brothers?! They have to know who killed Charlie!" Ginny was frantic, she tried getting up out of the bed but Cassie and Alex held her down.

"Madame Pomfrey! Ginny's freaking out." Alex shouted over her shoulder towards the nurses station. 

Madame Pomfrey waddled out of her station with wand and needle in hand, "Professor Dumbledore doesn't want any magic used on you dear. I'm going to have to do this the Muggle way." She pushed the needle head into the crook of Ginny's arm, stabbing her in a vein.

"I'm okay…" Ginny said weakly as she collapsed down on to the bed, going into dreamless sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ron Weasley sat on the grounds outside the school. He'd finally been able to steal Harry's Invisibility cloak to sneak out for peace and quiet away from his Mum's sobbing and cries of "_Why?!_"

They weren't allowed to go visit Ginny in the Hospital Wing since she was unconscious and being monitored, but Ron would wait for Madame Pomfrey to go to sleep and then go see his baby sister. He knew Ginny must be going through a lot, she had been very close to Charlie.

"Ron?" A soft voice filtered through Ron's thoughts and the sound of grass being moved next to him made his head turn.

"Luna." He replied curtly, turning his head back to look out at the serene lake.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your brother. I know what it's like to loose someone you love." Luna sighed and looked at the side of Ron's face, willing him to turn and look at her.

He turned angrily, "How would you know…" He immediately regretted his outburst, "I'm sorry. I forgot… you saw your parents die."

"Its alright. You're not thinking clearly, you're brother was just murdered." Her eyes looked a bit angry for some reason, but her face remained passive.

"Luna…" He sighed when she turned to look at the rippling water. After a few silent minutes, Ron felt a warm, soft hand slip over his. He looked down at Luna's hand covering his own. Looking over at her, he saw a small smile on her face. Smiling himself slightly, he twisted his hand over under her own and grasped her hand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Harry tossed and turned in his four poster bed. One of his roommates had stolen his Invisibility cloak, another was snoring to his right, and the third was muttering about dancing chocolate bunnies in his sleep. Sighing, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, he threw off his covers, slipped his feet into his slippers, and ventured down into the Common room.

He walked towards the Portrait, intending on going to sneak to the Kitchens and pray he wasn't caught by Filch, when he heard sniffling to his left, coming from the couch in front of the roaring fire.

Walking over, Harry peered over the top of the couch and saw Hermione sitting there with tears streaming down her face.

"'Mione?" He asked quietly. She turned her head sharply in surprise and furiously wiped off her face.

"Harry! You scared me." She tried to sound normal, chipper almost, but the sadness underlining her voice gave her away.

Harry sat down next the her and enveloped her in a hug, "What's wrong? You didn't even know Charlie."

"That doesn't matter." She sniffled, "He was so young, why'd he have to be killed. What did Charlie ever do? He just worked at Gringotts*!" 

"I know 'Mione, I know." Harry sighed and hugged her tighter.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

End of Chapter 1 ^___^

*= I always mix up Charlie and Bill, not sure if Charlie works at Gringotts or Romania with the dragons but I can't find the box with my books so I can't check.

Thanks bunches to:

Sickgirl42 

**Jeru**

**LovesBitch2**

**Darcy16**

**Shamrock Rocker**

**BishounenzAngel**

**:)**

**Slygref15 **

For reviewing to the Prologue, I really appreciate that and here's the second chapter, I hope it was fast enough. A prologue and chapter in under 24 hours :D****


	3. Chapter 2: Faceless Whispers

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know.

**Authors Note**: The first chapter or two will be short, like this one and the Prologue. It's just introducing the plot and original characters, who are Ginny's friends and roommates.

**Spoilers?** Character only, Luna Lovegood, who will be 100% OOC most likely.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 2**: _Faceless Whispers_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny struggled to get out of bed. It had been three days since she was released from the Hospital Wing and it had been a week since Charlie's body was found.

"Gin? You ready yet? You have to be in Snape's class in twenty minutes. You need to eat something!" Cassie rambled until Ginny sent her a look that clearly stated for her to zip it, "Shutting up."

Ginny gave a tight lipped smile and shrugged her robes on. Her head still ached and for some reason, Dumbledore wouldn't let Pomfrey use magic on her, so she was forced to suffer.

Trudging down the stairs, from the Common Room into the hall, and all the way to the dungeons, she threw open the door to Snape's class. She was late, but her back and head still hurt from the fall she sustained a short week ago. Sighing, she slowly walked towards her seat.

"You're late, Miss Weasley. 10 points from Gryffindor." Professor Snape told her as she slowly lowered herself into her chair.

Ginny felt like telling her Professor to take his wand and shove it up his ass, but decided against it.

About twenty minutes into the lesson, pressure was applied to Ginny's head. Turning around, she felt and saw no one. Furrowing her brow, she heard a snap against her desk. Jumping around, she looked up into the cold brown eyes of Severus Snape.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention Miss Weasley." His malicious smirk was kept on his face as Gryffindor groaned a bit, "And another 5 points when there should be _silence_!"

"_Bastard_." She thought to herself, resting her temple against her closed fist. Her eyes traveled over the book in front of her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Classes passed by fastly. Herbology was hot and loud, Divination was boring, Trelawney said that Ginny would go through much grief this year but find love, Transfiguration involved turning a quill into a goblet, Ginny was on leave from the Quidditch team because of her head injury, which she usually played as beater with Alex, so that left nothing for her to do but go to dinner.

Cassie and Alex sat next to each other as usual, holding hands under the table, while with their other hand, eating their dinner.

"Hey." Ginny mumbled as she dripped down into her seat next to them.

"Hi Gin. Feeling better?" Cassie asked, as she shoved a piece of chicken dipped in mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Ginny glared at her and let a low growl emit from her throat, "What do you think? You were in the same classes as I. I lost twenty points the first twenty five minutes in Potions, threw up in Herbology, nearly smacked Trelawney who took away another ten points because I told her off after that whole '_You'll be suffering through grief this year, someone in your family will die and another will betray you very soon'_ bit, my goblet in Transfiguration still had feathers, I can't play Quidditch because of my horrible sense of balance, and these dreams keep giving me monster headaches and I keep dreaming of what happened to Charlie!" She ended in a whisper as tears flooded her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Gin," Alex started, "Chill. Snape's working on this new potion that destroys headaches and puts you into a dreamless sleep."

Ginny perked up slightly, "Really? That's awesome, I'm gonna go ask for some before he leaves his classroom." 

"Merlin, doesn't he ever eat? I haven't seen him at dinner in several days." Cassie wondered aloud.

"Snape? Who cares about him, Gin, you haven't ate since Charlie…" Alex stopped.

"Was found mutilated and dead?" Ginny asked, "I know, the dreams that I keep having have me lose my appetite." With a small angry huff, she turned and walked away, four pairs of eyes following her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Professor Snape?" Ginny asked, walking into the dungeon.

"Miss Weasley. I'm just on my way out. What is it you want?" He snapped, gathering his cloak and books.

"My friend Alex Clemens told me off this new potion you're working on. It's a pain reliever and dreamless sleep potion."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No one knows of that, not even the Headmaster. How would Miss Clemens know?" 

"I'm not sure Professor, but since what happened to my brother, I've been having awful dreams, and the result injury of my head gives me headaches, I was hoping I could be your sorta… tester to see if it works." She rang her hands together and looked around nervously.

"Its in the cupboard Miss Weasley. The small potion bottle, the bottle's the only clear one in there with red liquid. Only the small one Miss Weasley, and only half the bottle. I have an important meeting. Get it and get out of here." He breezed by her and out the door, his cloak billowing behind him and the slammed shut.

She sighed and walked over to the closet that held all of Snape's potions. Browsing through them, she looked for the one Snape said she could have.

"_Virgin-ia!_" A voice strung her name out, "_Virginia, why do you look so frightened?_" The voice was taunting.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked, her eyes searching the air for something that wasn't there.

"_You know who this is._" The voice shouted, a breeze of wind shoving her back against the shelves of bottles, "_Don't deny it._" The male told her, his imaginary breath brushed against her face.

"_Get away from her!_" Another voice joined in. Another male… that was quite familiar.

"Charlie?" Ginny whispered near tears.

"_Gin-gin, it's ok. I'm here. I'll protect you._" He promised.

"Charlie, this is the 21st Century, women can protect themselves." Ginny answered as hands wrapped around her wrists. She brought her knee up, and punched her attacker. Something silky slid through her fingers and fell to the ground, "I knew it. An invisibility cloak." The black cloaked man growled and Disapparated.

"_Gin-gin… be careful. Some wards prevent me from following you. Not all ghosts are allowed in Hogwarts. And please, don't take the potion, you need this gift._" His cool lips touched her temple and then her cheek.

She choked on a sob and took a deep breath. She felt alone suddenly, and warm. Charlie was gone once again. Taking another deep, shuddering breath, she turned back to find her potion. Reaching out toward it her hand hesitated.

"Charlie…" She whispered to herself as a tear slid down her face.

"Talking to yourself are you, Weasley?" A malicious voice cut through her like a knife through butter.

"Malfoy, I'm not in the mood."

"Do I look like I give a damn?" He asked with a cruel chuckle.

"My brother is dead, I have a headache, I can't sleep, I constantly feel nauseas, I know who killed my brother, can't tell anyone cause they won't believe me, was just attacked by the thing that killed Charlie, now I know he's coming after me next. I'm not in the mood for your petty little blows and jabs about my family. If you really want to get off on seeing someone in pain, go torture someone else because as of right now, **I've had it**!" She shouted at her family's life-long enemy, the last as of right now, in the Malfoy clan. She snatched up the bottle and stormed out of the room, leaving a surprised, but satisfied Draco Malfoy in her wake.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"_Arminein Root!_" Ginny said to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"My, my. Aren't we a bit angry." The Fat Lady tutted before swinging open.

"Bite me you old bat." Ginny answered and walked through. The Fat Lady huffed and closed, hitting Ginny on the butt, "Arg!" Ginny made an angry sound and stomped up the stairs to her dorm.

(**Author Note:** _If you don't like female slash, leave or don't read this next sentence because Alex and Cassie are girlfriends_)

When Ginny walked into her dorm room, Alex and Cassie were making out on Alex's bed.

"Oi! Break it up, I feel sick enough right now." Ginny said, throwing herself down on her bed.

"Oi!" Cassie shouted, taking it the wrong way.

"I didn't mean it like that Cass. I meant that you two are too sweet round one another." Ginny groaned out, "God my head is killing me."  
  


"Still?" Alex asked, with a sigh, "Maybe you should go to Dumbledore and ask him why he doesn't want Magical healing used on you."

"Tried. He won't answer me. He says that I'll find out the truth eventually." Ginny cleared her throat and sighed. She fingered the bottle in her hand and pulled the stopper out and drained the bottle dry. Throwing back her covers, she went to sleep with Snape's voice echoing in her head, "_Only half the bottle._"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

That's it for now. Not the best but the next chapter will be better ^__^

Thanks to:

SickGirl42 

**Lina**

**Artemis Moonshine**

**BishounenzAngel**

**SweetThang123**

**Comet101**

**Nakita***

**Lil'River**

**Jeru**

**Slygref15**

**SEP**

**:)**

**Darcy16**

**SicDreamsInc**

**ThatsJustLife**

For reviewing. I hope y'all like this chapter!**  
  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Vivid Dreams

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know.

**Authors Note**: Has **Yuri **(f/f relationship scenes). If you don't like that, leave.

**Spoilers?** Character only, Luna Lovegood, who will be 100% OOC most likely.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 3**: _Vivid Dreams_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_The lights flashed across her eyes blindingly as she ran, ran as fast as she could through the open plain of grass and a flower field. Her hair whipped in the wind against her face, her arms becoming tired after pumping them for more speed, her legs scratched from thorns. Her breathing was shallow, sweat dripped down her face. She looked behind her. She could hear him. His taunting laugh, his rustling in the grass. She turned back around and screamed. He stood right in front of her. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dry, "Please! Don't do this!"_

_"Virginia, why do you run, why do you cry? I'm only going to kill you. Its natural, it'll happen sooner or later." He smirked cruelly and shoved her roughly down to the ground. She let out a short scream. Begging someone for help. Her breath came in ragged gasps as a knife pressed against her throat, "Hush little baby, don't say a word. It'll be over soon, when I cut your vocal cord." The knife's tip pressed hard against her throat and the first sliver of blood was drawn, "ARG!" Her attacker was thrown off._

She coughed and shoved herself up from the ground to meet the eyes of her savior. The light became bright, "Charlie?" The light dulled and her eyes grew wide again, "Oh my God! You!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny sprung up in bed and gasped for breath. Her hand went immediately to her throat to check for blood. Withdrawing her wet hand, she saw the copper staining the pale skin of her fingertips. She coughed lightly and looked around. Reaching under the bed, she pulled out a journal and quill and quickly jotted down her dream. With a sigh and low angry grunt, she threw her covers off and got out of her bed.

"Bloody impossible." She muttered as she stalked through the empty castle halls. She opened the Entrance Hall doors and stepped out into the fall air.

"Oi!" A voice called, scaring Ginny, "I followed you!"

"Bill! You scared the hell out of me!" Ginny's hand clutched at her chest.

"Sorry. I noticed you pass by the quarters Dumbledore gave all of us. I've been meaning to talk to you about something but you've been busy." Bill's hands clutched around something small.

"About what?" Ginny asked curiously and perched her lips cautiously, "What did you do?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes adverted down to his hands, "What's in your hands?"

"Charlie gave it to me… a few weeks before he died. He told me if something happened to him in Romania, to give this to you. Its got a shrinking charm on it apparently. If you say the counter-curse it'll return to normal." He handed it to her and kissed her temple, "Mum and dad are going home tomorrow, I'm going back to Gringotts, and Fred and George are going home to Hogsmeade to continue running their shop. Love you." He turned and ran.

"Coward!" Ginny shouted, thoroughly knowing her eldest brother didn't want to admit that Charlie was dead and have to sort through his stuff. She walked over to the Willow tree by the Lake and sighed while sitting down. She whispered the counter-charm and unshrank the box in her hand. It was a large box the was chest high, and filled out an extra three inches on each side of her lap. 

Opening the box, she felt around and pulled out an envelope. Reading the envelope's front it said "Gin-gin" in Charlie's handwriting. Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter and felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to read aloud.

"Dear Gin-gin,

You know I've never been the one to be fond of cliché's but I'm gonna use one: If you're reading this, Bill gave it to you, and I'm dead. I know you know who it is that did this and you can't tell anyone Gin. He'll hurt the others and then come after you. He's got this sick twisted delusion built up in his head. If I am dead, and you're at Hogwarts, I'll be there to protect you. I'm not going to be allowed to follow you everywhere like, bedrooms, bathrooms, outside, I'll be restricted to the free access of the school halls and classrooms. But only if you're feeling scared or in danger. Otherwise I won't watch in case you're with a boyfriend or something.

Gin… I'm sorry I failed you. Being closest to you, I promised I'd always be there for you, and that I'd walk you down the isle and give you away with Dad. But I won't be able to do this. I love you Gin-gin.

But you must, you **MUST**, promise that you will not give up your gift. It is important. You are part Seer. You cannot give up that birth-gift. If you do, terrible things will happen.

I must go now, dear. I'm leaving for Romania. I love you.

Love your wise handsome older brother, (Ginny laughed here)

Charlie"

Ginny sniffled and choked on a sob before laughing angrily, "Terrible things will happen? You're dead Charlie… what more terribleness can happen?" She folded the letter of parchment back up and put it in the envelope. Shoving it into the box, she re-shrunk it.

She sighed and closed her eyes and rested her head back against the Willow tree and closed her eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Water splashed up on the bank and awoke Ginny three hours later at 7 am. She groaned and stretched. Yawning, she looked down at her watch, "Bloody hell!" She gathered the shrunken box and ran back all the way to her Dorm room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alex asked immediately, her arms crossed over her chest. Cassie sat besides her snoring slightly.

"Down by the lake. I needed to think."  
  


Alex waited, and waited, and waited, "Well?! Think about **what**?"

"This dream I had. No biggie." Ginny danced around the subject.

"Dream? No biggie?" Alex sounded shocked, "Ginny, your dreams are completely irregular. After what Voldemort did to you in your first year, your dreams have been far from normal, there for aren't a no biggie!" Alex said this all in one breath. She calmed when her girlfriend stirred and turned over.

"**Alex**!" Ginny sounded a tad angry, "Chill out dammit! It's none of **your** business!" Ginny huffed and ran into the bathroom to change.

"Where're you going? Its Saturday!" Alex shouted.

"Down to see Bill before he leaves!" She came back out in dark blue jeans, black boots, and a red bare midriff tank top. Grabbing the leather jacket that had been Charlie's, she placed the shrunk box in her pocket and left the room.

With an angry and sad sigh, Alex lay down and curled up to the sleeping Cassie. With a quick peck to Cassie's lips, she went to sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: Wow!!!! 35 reviews already! I feel so loved lol! ^__^

SO SORRY! I went to the movies on Friday and I've been spending the weekend with my boyfriend. Here's a small update till I can write more tomorrow.

And about the brothers' job mix up. I moved a little less than a month ago and I can't find the box with my books, so I couldn't check it. Thanks to everyone who corrected me.

And, thanks to the following Chapter 2/3 reviewers:

**SicDreamsInc**

**BishounenzAngel**

**SickGirl42**

**Lil'River**

**Magicrules**

**:)**

**Darcy16**

**LovesBitch2**

**ESN**

**Jeru**

**UMIFIREFLY15**


	5. Chapter 4: Locked Together

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know.

**Authors Note**: Has **Yuri **(f/f relationship scenes). If you don't like that, leave.

**Spoilers?** Character only, Luna Lovegood, who will be 100% OOC most likely.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 4**: _Vivid Dreams Pt 2 aka Locked Together_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny ran swiftly through the halls, a strange feeling of déjà vu slipping over her. She turned around the corner and hooked another hard right. She ended up at Severus Snape's classroom for Potions. She shoved her shoulder against the door and used her hands to push the door open. Running towards the cupboard, she crouched down low, using her feet and knees to keep her up without sitting, and tucked a stray piece of vibrant hair behind her ear. Her hand fell slowly to the ground and waved over it, hovering a centimeter above the ground. She smiled triumphantly when something soft and velvety moved under her fingers. Reaching down, she stood and pulled the Invisibility Cloak with her. Turning it so the visible side faced her, she skimmed it.

"I've seen this before. It's _his_. But he wouldn't risk an attack in the school!" She sighed and looked down to the left, "Would he?"

A noise startled her to her right. Freaking out, she turned, and ran from the classroom. She didn't stop running until she was in an unrecognizable part of the school. She ran up stairs and through passageways till she finally had to stop because of the force of being knocked down.

The dust that had settled on the floor flew up and Ginny coughed, then sneezed, then coughed again.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing woman?!" The annoyed and arrogant voice of none other than Draco Malfoy befell her ears.

Ginny groaned and flattened her back on the floor, "Not you! Anyone but you!" She groaned again and sat back up.

"Well ex-cuse me!" He strung out, standing up slowly, "You bloody ran into me Weaslette." He said, dusting the dust away from his expensive designer robes. His lithe and long fingered hand smoothed his hair down next.

"Sor-ry!" She strung out sarcastically like he had done similarly so moments ago, "I was running from someone, I don't tend to watch where I'm going when I'm running for my life!" Her eyes widened and her hands clapped around her mouth the second after the words flew from her mouth, "I didn't say that! I did **NOT** say that." She pushed herself up from the ground and turned towards the door.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Draco asked, stopping her by grabbing on to her elbow and held tightly as she tried to wrench her arm from his grip.

She turned and maneuvered around so Draco's arm was locked behind him, a stunt she'd learned from her experience with 6 brothers. She ran towards the door before she was pushed against it, and turned around. Draco's cold icy grey eyes stared into her burgundy wine colored orbs. His hands slid down her leather clad arms and brought her hands above her head, pinning her wrists against the door.

_Déjà vu!_ Ginny thought again remember what had happened twelve hours ago, with a different male.

His face was only three mere inches from hers and with every word he spoke, his spicy breath danced rhythmlessly across her face, "What did you mean you were running for your life?"

"Nothing!" She shouted, the shout echoed. She finally looked around at her surroundings and noticed she was in a really big… "Library? What are you doing in a library?" She asked, "I thought that Madame Pince's library was the only one in the school."

"This is **my** _private_ library. Don't know how you bloody got through that door. Doesn't open from in here."

"So, how do you get out?" She asked, looking around.

"There's a timer. I set it for how long I want to stay in here. Which is usually… two hours. I've been in here for an hour and a half already."  
  


Ginny let out a relieved sigh, "Good, I don't have to spend all day with you."

He smirked, "But I decided to stay in here for an extra few hours today. Six extra hours to be exact." He chuckled cruelly at the sight of her distasteful and unhappy face. His hands released her wrists, letting arms fall slowly to her side. He smirked before his hands slid down to her elbows and he watched her eyes for any reaction.

"Why… but… my family's leaving today… I can't…" She growled and sighed, "This sucks." She deadpanned. Relaxing slightly, she looked over at her elbow where Draco's hand rested. It wasn't tight like before he had shoved her against the wall, but a light grip, almost caring, or friendly, "Is there a reason why you won't let me go?" She raised an eyebrow and lifted the right corner of her mouth.

Draco licked his lips but released her, "Even if you could leave, I won't let you till you tell me why you're running for your life!"

"Why?!" Ginny shouted, "Why do you bloody care? So you can throw it in my face about how my own…" She stopped and picked up the discarded Invisibility Cloak on the floor and walked over to one of the big cushy green with silver trimming chairs and sat down, resting her temple against her closed hand.

"You wake me, you die." Ginny stated before drifting off to sleep.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Opening her eyes, Ginny found herself in a cold damp dungeon. Pushing herself up off her side, she turned and screamed. A skeleton lay behind her, while next to that was a decomposing man. She scrambled away and jumped when the door opened.

_"Oi! C'mon my pretty!" The man beckoned her, and grabbed on to her by the hair on the curve of her skull. He pulled her from the room and through a maze of halls before reaching an elegant, in a gothic dark way, ball room filled with none other than Death Eaters._

_"Death Eaters and wives. I welcome you to the death of one of your own. He fell in love!" Cruel laughs joined in with the narrator, "With a Weasley no less. Though not **ALL** type of Weasley's are bad." A smirk formed on the mouth Voldemort, the narrator, "So, he shall be executed before his beloved. Bring him forth."_

_Ginny was pushed down to her knees and forced to sit still. She watched as he was brought out. He'd already been beaten several times, and possibly raped. But he still looked handsome. _

_"NO!" Ginny screamed._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco looked up when the youngest Weasley thrashed around like she was being held, and screamed out a loud and ear splitting "NO!" He ignored it and went back to his book, before becoming a tad worried when she began to whimper, cry, and scream more. But his interest perked when she shouted "Take me! Kill me, just let him go!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Don't do this! He didn't do anything!" Ginny screamed, "Please! Take me! Kill me, just let him go!" Ginny begged.

_"This is your punishment." The executioner walked out._

_"Why? What did I do to you? I didn't do anything to you but love you!" Ginny screamed, tears cascading down her face._

_"You lied to me bitch! You did cruel things to me! Made fun of me! And now I'm punishing you. Like I will punish the rest of the Weasley family." He held up a sharp dagger and let the light hit it, "Say goodbye to your beloved, Virginia."_

_Her tear-blinded eyes rested on his face. He mouthed, "I love you." Before the dagger was pulled across his throat. He suffered for a few minutes and Ginny screamed till he took his last breath. The Death Eaters holding her let her go and she crawled over to his paling body. She grabbed his hand and whispered back to his lifeless eyes, "I love you." Before shutting them._

_She never saw anything, but she sure did feel the blood soaked dagger enter her back, through her heart._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny screamed and sat up, gasping for air. She looked up to see who's arms were around her. She looked into the face of Draco and enlarged her eyes before scrambling across the floor to the other side of the library. She shoved herself into the corner and rocked herself back and forth while crying her eyes out.

"Why!?" She screamed through a sob, "Why is he doing this?" She whispered.

"Why is who doing what?" Draco asked, drawing closer slowly.

"Him. He killed Charlie. He's trying to kill me. He's going to kill…" Her eyes looked into his, "You." She whispered, "You're a Death Eater…" She whispered again.

"Not by will." He defensively stated before narrowing his eyes, "How'd you know that?"

"Same way I know we're all going to die." She answered before going into a trance like unresponsive state.

Draco sat there quite perturbed by what the littlest Weasley had just said.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

He sat like that, staring at her till she finally moved two hours later.

"Ginny…" He started slowly, "Who's going to kill you? Who killed your brother?"

"The Phantom." She whispered, sounding like a little girl.

Draco was getting impatient, "And who is this _Phantom_?"

Ginny just bit her lip childishly and shrugged, "It's a secret. If I tell you, he'll kill everyone I love. And you." She added as an afterthought with a cock of her head.

"You're at Hogwarts! He won't get to you."

"He gets to me." Ginny whispered, looking around, "In my dreams. I have Seer blood. Never really activated till my first year though it had happened before my first year. He kills me. In my dreams. Well, sorta. Someone," She avoided Draco's eyes, "Saves me before he can hurt me. But I… I st… I still feel what he does to me. He presses knives to my throat, he stabbed me in the back… literally, and he's hit me. In past dreams he hit me."

Draco watched helplessly as Ginny cried. She was acting like a child. Something in him tore. Maybe knowing that she knew how he felt. How his father did the same stuff to him… or maybe he really did like her. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her sob-wracked body.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and she pulled away slowly from his surprisingly warm arms. She looked up into his orbs and blushed before shoving herself up off the ground, "You tell anyone about anything that's happened in here and I'll hunt you down and kill you. I can and will make it look like an accident." She threatened, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Damn. You would've done well in Slytherin, Weasley." Draco grunted slightly as he pushed himself off the ground. His muscles ached from sitting for so long in the same position. He stretched and walked over to Ginny carefully.

Her back was to him but she calmly said without turning around, "Come near me, you die." Draco never stopped walking, he just swiftly turned to the right at the last second. Ginny smiled slightly before walking over to the bookshelf to her left, "Do you mind if I read anything?" Ginny asked.

"Go right ahead." Draco said boredly from his place in his chair.

Ginny's fingers trailed along the spines of books. She stopped and looked at the musty dark red one. She blew and revealed the true color. A color of blood. With featured gold text, "_Prefects and Head Students Through The Years_" She pulled the heavy book out and walked over to the fire. Sitting down she opened the book.

Her eyes scanned through the pages of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw before she made it to Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy smirked up at her from his Prefect position. To his left, on the other page, the person sitting on the page made Ginny gasp. Tom Marvolo Riddle stared into the camera… it looked as though he was staring up at her. Vivid images flashed through Ginny's mind of her first year, then of Voldemort in her dreams. _He's the reason Charlie's dead! If it weren't for him and bloody Lucius Malfoy, Charlie would be alive! _Ginny's mind screamed and mentally cried. With such force she cracked her knuckles, she slammed her fist down on to the books page. Ripping out the two pieces of parchment paper of Lucius and Tom, she crumbled them up and threw them into the fire, watching with a smug smile as they burned.

"What the hell was the for?" Draco asked, falling from the couch to his knees before scrambling over to the fire, "That was my book! My father."

"They're the reason Charlie's dead! Your damn father and his precious _Master_." She threw the word out like a virus, "His precious damn Voldemort! Every Death Eater thinks he's so High and Mighty. And they're to thick to realize he's not a Pure blood! I'm more pure than him! He's half Muggle." Ginny smugly smiled, letting his secret out.

"He's what?" Draco looked and sounded shocked.

"Your precious Master is Half Wizard, Half Muggle." 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Oh. My. God!  44 reviews already! Woohoo! Almost half way there! My goal is at least 100 reviews. I think I'll definitely get it since I haven't even been out a week and I almost have 50 reviews!

Here's a bit more. It'll be longer tomorrow cause I'm home alone and can stay on the computer more.

Thanks to as of uploading, the following reviewers:

**_SickGirl42_**

**_BishounenzAngel_**

**_slygref15_****__**

**_rose petel_****__**

**_Lil'River_****__**

**_:)_**

**_Darcy16_****__**

**_SicDreamsInc_****__**

Nicole Natalie 

Oh, and if anyone wants to reach me, either email or IM me at stained_crimson@hotmail.com or on AIM I'm available at NumblyBreaking or ImmortalLily. I welcome suggestions with open arms! ^__^


	6. Chapter 5: Winter Perks

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know.

**Authors Note**: Has **Yuri **(f/f relationship scenes). If you don't like that, leave.

**Spoilers?** Character only, Luna Lovegood, who will be 100% OOC most likely.

Special Thanks: SickGirl42 – Yep it was Draco. Sorry, I didn't really make that clear ^__^ Trying to leave it a mystery sorta lol. 

**BishounenzAngel – **That's so sweet *hug* thanks ^__^ And it is a surprise. My other fics haven't gotten this many reviews.****

**Slygref15 – **Lol, I read your fanfic like you asked. Its great! ^__^****

**Rose petel – **Lol, no, I explained it in the beginning that he believed it was just a lie Harry told everyone.

**Lil'River – **Lol! I love that word** woot! **Its so funny!****

**:) – **I went on ^__^****

**Darcy16 – **Hehe, here's more! Hope you like what I led that up to ^__^****

**Beckett – **Oh my! Thanks for such the sweet compliment! It's not that good though, hehe, in my opinion at least.****

**GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon – **I've read your fic Detention With, With HIM! And I love it! ^__^ Its so cool you're reviewing my story!****

Thanks so much for reviewing *****tear*** **you make me feel so loved! Almost 60 already! AHHHH! Hehe, *happy*

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 5**: _Winter Perks_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"That's just a… lie." Draco stood, "That's just a lie Potter made up to make everyone fear Voldemort less."

Ginny smugly laughed and slowly stood, "Your master is half blood. **I** have more power than him."

"You're a Weasley. The only power you have is the power of stench, dirt, and poorness." Draco's cold words lashed through her with little effect, "You're so poor your brother couldn't protect himself from his attacker. With his job and all, you'd think the moron would be able to buy a protection spell."

Ginny's mouth flew open before she launched her hand towards his face. It connected with a echoing **SMACK**. Her other hand went for a go but Draco caught it this time. He walked forward, making her walk backward till she was against the wall and he was against her. He held her hands apart at the wrists above her head, his body pressed against hers keeping her still. All coherent thoughts left Ginny's mind as she felt his muscles expand with each breath he took. His six pack abs pressed against her stomach and she could feel how hard they were from Quidditch.

His voice was angry but sort of forgiving… or was it guilty, "That was either a very stupid thing, or you're incredibly brave and stupid rolled into one."  
  


Ginny pushed forward, "You insulted my dead brother! He would've bought a protection spell from the Ministry if he knew he was in real danger!" She struggled against him, which wasn't a smart thing because his body reacted, "I swear on Merlin's Beard, if you don't let me go right now I'll castrate y…"

Draco's mouth crashed down on to Ginny's open one. Before she could pull away and close it, he pushed his tongue into her mouth and explored her strawberries and chocolate taste. She tensed but relaxed when his kisses became less harsh and more softer. She kissed back, tasting his special combination of vanilla and butterbeer. She pushed her tongue over his and into his mouth to seek more of that intoxicating taste. His hands fell from her wrists, down her arms, along her sides and rested on her hips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand playing with his hair. His hands started massaging her hips and slowly crept up under her tank top. She moaned and furrowed her brow when his hands rested under her breasts and his index and thumb finger molded against her bra, leaving his hands flat. She moaned again, this time though, as she pulled away.

"This is wrong." She breathed. Dizzy from the effects his mouth had on her.

His breathing was heavy too as he panted out, "You're right." He lifted her up off the ground, so she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he placed his hands on her butt to support her. He smirked, walked over to the run in front of the fire and lay her down before pulling back up and removing his robes. There he sat on his knees, watching Ginny marvel in his Godly-ness. In black baggie jeans and a white tank top that showed right through to his chest and abs, he smirked down at her before helping her pull her tank top off. He kissed her briefly before pulling away to rip his tank top off. Leaning back down, he kissed her mouth, none to chastely, before making a slightly wet trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck. 

She moaned lowly, her throat vibrating against Draco's mouth. His hands moved down to her zipper on her jeans, as his mouth traveled towards her breasts.

"Ron." She blurted, stopping Draco with her zipper half down and his lips right near the swell of her right breast.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm Ron's little sister. Ginny Weasley. Virginia Weasley. Keyword in this whole interruption: **Weasley**. You despise me and my whole family, and vice versa. Yet, here you are, trying to have sex with me."

"Well, _Weasley_, you sure know how to kill a mood." Draco sarcastically said, as he sat up. The fire's light flickering over his hair, face, and chest.

Ginny tossed aside the thought to attack him and continue what had just started and said, "That was the point." She sat up and grunted as she got dizzy and fell backward again.

"After effect? I have that effect on woman." Draco smugly said as he put on his tank top.

"Bite me Malfoy." Ginny said angrily as she closed her eyes, hopeful that when she opened them the room wouldn't be spinning anymore.

"Tell me where."

She could see his smirk without opening her eyes. A thought occurred to her and she shot up, "Are you flirting with me?"

His smirk fell immediately, "Yeah right. Why would I flirt with a low being like you?"

"You were ready to have sex with me three minutes ago." Ginny told her matter-of-factly as she pulled herself off the ground with help from the couch.

"You feelin alright?" Draco asked stepping forward.

"No!" Ginny angrily bit out, "I already explained before, these dreams make me weak. I'm not a Seer. I have Seer _blood_, that gives me the dreams, but I'm not a Seer, so I can't tolerate the dreams. My body isn't made for them. Especially after last night's dream. And if you ask who I'm running from, I'll kill you."

"Ya'know Weasley, if you keep threatening me like that every time I piss you off, you'll actually act on that threat."

"And that'll be a bad thing…?" Ginny asked feigningly. He glared, she smiled. She sat, he glared, but then sat next to her.

After a few minutes of silence, Ginny heard Draco snickering, "What's so funny?" He carelessly held something up and made Ginny blush. Hanging from his index finger was her tank top. She ripped her tank top from his finger and quickly put it on, "I hate you." Ginny scowled and sat back. Wishing that the timer would go off.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny watched the last embers in the fire burn out, "Great. Now its gonna get cold." Ginny mumbled.

"Actually, that means the timer is out. We can leave." Draco stated, he sounded old.

"Whatever happened in this room, stays in this room or that threat will be acted upon." Ginny pointed at him and glared menacingly. She nodded once and exited out through the door to somewhere she didn't recognize, "Uhm… Malfoy… help." She turned around to look at the door but found the wall.

"You're in my room." Draco answered, coming through the invisible door.

"In… Slytherin. How the hell am I supposed to get out without getting caught?!" Ginny was furious, "Why didn't you warn me about this?"

"I like it when you get feisty." He smirked and grabbed her by her waist, "You sure you don't want to continue from earlier?"

"Oh, go find one of your whores." Ginny shoved him away. She turned and crossed her arms over her chest. She smiled when she saw the fireplace, "Perfect! You have Floo Powder! I'll just Floo to Gryffindor tower."

Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Don't go. I promise a pleasurable time." He purred in her ear.

"What is…" She pried herself away from him and looked him in the eye, "With you?! You're groping a **Weasley** for Gods sake!"

"I hate your brother. I don't know you. But I'd like to." He had a naughty smile on his face as he pushed the hair away from her neck and started sucking on her pulse point, smiling when it sped up.

Ginny wanted to stay there, but siding with the reasonable part of herself, she shoved him away, reached into the Floo Powder pot, and shouted "GRYFFINDOR TOWER!"

"Bloody hell, I nearly had sex with Weaslette." Draco muttered, sitting down on his bed. He looked down to the lap of his pants, "This is all **your** fault." He sighed and fell back on his bed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ugh! Gross, gross, gross, gross, **gross**!" Ginny said, stepping out of the Gryffindor Tower fireplace.

"What? What's gross?" A voice made Ginny spin around.

"**ANGELINA**!" Ginny screamed and enveloped her best friend in a hug, "When? When did you get back?!" She held her friend at arms length examining her.

"An hour or so ago. Where've you been? I looked all over this damn school for you. I even tried stupid scrying but it ended up in this weird abandoned part of the school and I know how much you hate abandoned parts of the school, reminds you of the Chamber." Angelina talked a mile a minute.

Ginny didn't bother listening, she just examined. Angelina Michaels, waist length brown hair with dark red high lights, brown eyes with dark green and blue flecks, full lips, a heart shaped face, full womanly nose, 5'6", 16, naturally tan from living in California, and of course, her piercing that she loved to show off, the one between her bottom lip and chin. She wore a tan mini skirt, tan high heel sandals, and a flowy girly top with a sheer layer in white. She had on a light brownish colored lip stick, white eye shadow, and mascara bringing out her extra long lashes.

"Well, LA treats you well, doesn't it?" Ginny smiled, and hugged Angelina again, "Its so great to see you." Ginny said softly.

"I missed you Gin. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you after Charlie was murdered." Angelina pulled away and smiled sadly.

"Finally! Someone that I like can say it aloud." Ginny smiled and sighed, "It's ok. You had your own problems in California. I heard about your Father. He's gone MIA. Have you tried scrying? I know that's big in American witches."

"I tried. Nothing happened. It's like he just disappeared off the face of the Earth. I tried scrying all of America, but nothing happened."

"When did he disappear?" Ginny asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"The day before Dumbledore announced that Charlie was dead, to the school I mean." She looked at Ginny and added, "Cassie sent me an owl telling me that you fainted."

"Anyone else die or go missing on that day?" Ginny asked.

"_Accio Evening Prophet_." Angelina called, wand pointed at her suitcase, "I kept the _Evening Prophet_ that was run the night my dad went missing. Lets see, December 1st…" She opened into the Obituaries and Missing section, "_Jason Michaels, American Auror Missing In Action_… _Charlie Weasley, Murdered at 27_… typo! Ah! _Patricia Harthford, Dead At 16, Natural Causes Not Suspected. _Foul Play. _Kristina Christensen, Missing In Action, Britain Auror_. Isn't that Diana's mother? The new keeper from Hufflepuff?" Ginny nodded and Angelina continued reading, "_Trisha Von Ark, Killed In Action. International Auror._" 

"Looks like Death Eaters have been busy. Daniel's mother is Trisha. He's in Ravenclaw. The only house without someone with ties to a missing or dead person is Slytherin… Your father's missing, my brother is dead, Gryffindor. Diana's mother is missing, Hufflepuff. Danny's mum is dead, Ravenclaw, and Patricia Harthford has a half sister in Ravenclaw." Ginny paced, tapping her chin slightly.

"Gin, you're not going into detective mode are you? I mean, that'll mean making a deal with the devil. We'll have to infiltrate Slytherin. That's extremely dangerous."

"So? I've already been making out with Malfoy. I'll just use this to my advantage."

"Sounds fun. I'm in… wait! **WHAT**? You were doing _what_ with _who_?" Angelina shrieked.

"Hun, word of advice… you're gorgeous and all, but shrieking like that takes away all your appeal." Ginny snorted as she tried to cover up the giggles as Angelina gave her a nasty look.

"Do you _WANT_ me to tell Ron about you and the ferret… or your plan for that matter?" Angelina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ginny paled and gulped, "Do and I tell everyone your dirty little secret."

"Baby, I'm an open book. I have no dirrty secrets." Angelina smiled satisfactorily.

"Really? How about that time you got drunk and flashed the football team when you were in America? Cassie was with you, she sent me pictures."

It was Angelina's turn to pale, "You wouldn't dare. I don't sulk after something like that happens. Or get revenge. I get even."

"Thank you little miss cliché." Ginny walked over to the window and looked out briefly. She smiled as she caught a flash of red… following a flash of blonde, "I think Ron's got his hands full."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Luna crept up behind Ron. They had gotten closer in the recent days since they had met at the lake. Today, they would fight, in an attempt to make Ron come out of his sulk. She slowly walked up to him in the snow and dumped snow on to his red head.

He sputtered for a few seconds and looked up. His eyes laughing and surprised, his teeth chattering, "Luna… o…o…one w…word. R…run!" 

He jumped up, she shrieked in laughter and took off in a run around the grounds, followed by Ron. After a good long chase (With a smiling Ginny and Angelina watching with Angelina's Ominocular's from the window) it ended with Luna laying on her back in the snow with Ron on top of her. She laughed and sighed, "Yay! I got you to smile." She said, looking up at his face, "You haven't smiled in twelve days." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

Ron's smile fell as he ducked down to kiss Luna. Is was a slow and passionate kiss, which Luna fully responded to. Ron pulled back, loving her taste, "Sor…" Before he could finish apologizing, Luna pulled him back down for another kiss.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"AHHHH!" Ginny and Angelina squealed happily, "Yay! My brother has himself a girlfriend!"

"And, I owe you twenty galleons." Angelina answered, remembering their bet from the train ride to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, '_I bet my brother will have a girlfriend before Christmas. And I'm willing to put twenty galleons on that._'

"Yep!" Ginny said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"Exactamundo!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. 

"Weirdo!" Angelina breathed and walked away, ducking a slap from Ginny.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ok… you're going to Floo to Draco's room and play nicey, nicey while I distract anyone that I hear going to see Malfoy… but what if they don't say that they're going to go see Malfoy?" Angelina covered the bases.

"Distract Pansy and her gang of morons, or Blaise Zabini."

"Pansy, gang of morons, Blaise. Check." She grinned and started off in a run through the hallways as Ginny walked into the Common Room and to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder and shouted, "Draco Malfoy's Room"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Don't Stop, Just Get, Get On The Floor, Butt Drops, Hips Pop, Poppin' Fo Sure, Who's Got, Got It, Get It Some More, One Time, Two Times, Three Times, We Go. Back It Up Ma, On Ya Own Na…" Angelina sang lowly and bopped against the wall. She had changed into dark blue low jeans, a red top without sleeves, with a cinch in the middle and a ring through it to open to show cleavage, and a cloth bar hanging down with four strings attached that wrapped around her back and tied. She wore black leather boots, and natural make up. She stopped when she noticed a guy coming by.

He had spiky brown black hair, gorgeous brown eyes, full lips, a rock hard body from Quidditch, and a hot fashion sense for a guy. Cargo pants, sneakers, and a button down black t-shirt with the first few buttons open. This was definitely the Keeper of Slytherin Quidditch, Blaise Zabini. She needed to think of a diversion to see if he was gonna go see Malfoy. She looked down at her boots and pouted before breaking the heel intentionally.

"Uhm…" She blushed innocently, "Can you help me. I forgot my wand and my heel broke. I can't go anywhere with my heel like this." 

Blaise stopped, eyes examining her body, before nodding, "Repairo." He pointed his wand at her heel.

"Oh my God! Thanks so much." She gushed.

"Cut the shit Michaels. You're not ditzy like Parkinson and her whory friends." Blaise answered, pinning her with a glare.

"Shit." Angelina whispered, "Fine. I broke my heel on purpose."

He pushed her against the wall, "Why? What game are you playing at?"

_Think fast, think fast, think fast!_ She did the only thing she could think of, "This." She pulled his head down to meet her lips, in a passionate kiss.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny flooed into the empty room, "Oi! Ferret, where are you?" She asked the room. Sighing thankfully, she pulled off her leather jacket and looked in the mirror. Tan bare midriff tank top, dark blue denim booty shorts, and sneakers. Ginny Weasley: Seducer, Draco Malfoy: Seducee, and missing. She sighed and sat down on the bed and lay back.

A noise startled her into a sitting position. She looked to an opening door and a wet Draco Malfoy walked out, toweling his hair, with only a short white towel wrapped loosely on his hips. He stopped when he saw her, clearly shocked.

Ginny gulped, _Faking to be attracted to him won't be hard now. Oh God what've I gotten into?_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Hehe, its only a tad longer but I'll try to get a short chapter out later today or tomorrow to tide everyone over till Saturday. ^__^

Question: Did anyone notice the quote I slipped in from a TV show? And can anyone tell me what lyric I used in this?

Hehe, I'm a dork and decided to test your minds. You don't have to answer. I'm just wondering who will.


	7. Chapter 6: Crossed With Reality

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna

**Inspiration**: Opening lyric to Trapt's song 'Still Frame' Please _Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down_ – Hence the title :D

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know. Though I do own Angelina Michaels.

**Answer to Questions:**

Quote - **"You're nuts, you know that?"**

**"Exactamundo!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. **– Said by Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders on the TV Show "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" – No one got this lol.

Song Lyric: **Don't Stop, Just Get, Get On The Floor, Butt Drops, Hips Pop, Poppin' Fo Sure, Who's Got, Got It, Get It Some More, One Time, Two Times, Three Times, We Go. Back It Up Ma, On Ya Own Na** – Lyric from Britney Spears' song "_The Hook Up_"

**Comet101** got the lyric right ^__^

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 6**: _Crossed With Reality_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What are you doing in here?" Draco asked Ginny, looking at her blushing face.

"I was… uh… I was coming in here to…"

"Well?" Draco asked, tossing his hip slightly.

Ginny nearly laughed at the feminine move, "Uhm… I was here to finish what we had started earlier." Ginny answered with more confidence, "I left you for no reason when I really wanted you." She hoped her voice sounded sexy and seducing.

"Really?" Draco asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Really." Ginny confirmed, sitting on her knees on the bed. He looked at her unbelieving, so for him to believe her, she pulled her tank top off to reveal a lace tan bra that was barely noticeable on her tanned skin.

Draco dropped his towel… well, the one in his hand for his hair. She reached around for her bra clasp but Draco's hands stopped her.

"I want you." Ginny said.

"Why are you really here Weasley?" Draco asked softly, temptation in his voice.

"I told you. I want you. I want to have sex with you." She sighed and jokingly asked, "What? Do I have to explain what sex is to you Malfoy?"

He smirked a bit before kissing her. She kissed back with as much heat and passion he was giving, like she was challenging him. He pushed her back on to the bed and started kissing her neck. She arched her back as he kissed and licked a sensitive spot. He took the opportunity to unclasp her bra and pull it off, revealing her breasts.

Her hands reached down for his towel, but he pulled away and said, "Well, Weasley. You're hot, surprisingly. But the fun ends here."

Ginny started, "What?" As she sat up her naked breasts bounced. She growled and put her bra back on, followed by her tank top. She grabbed her leather jacket and said, "You'll regret this Malfoy."

"Why? You're just pissed that I didn't tell you what you want to know."

Ginny stopped, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You want know about the Death Eater activity."

  
Ginny looked shocked, "How…?"

"Third year in Gryffindor is Millicent Bulstrode's cousin. She's a sorta spy for us."

"Bloody hell." Ginny muttered.

"Yeah, now Floo back to your little Tower and stay the hell away from me." He growled.

She stopped at the fireplace and smirked, "I think I'll go out the portrait." She answered and blew him a kiss. Leaving the room she traveled down the stairs and into the Slytherin Common Room. She shrugged on her leather jacket and pulled her hair out of her jacket. She walked by curious stares and out the portrait. She heard soft moans to the left and went that way. Looking to the right, she saw Angelina and Blaise up against the wall, Angelina's hair messed up, her make up smudged, her top untied and revealing her right breast clad in a red bra, her pants half way unbuttoned.

Ginny walked by and caught Angelina's eyes. 

"Uhm…" Angelina said, her eyes rolled up as Blaise teased her neck, "We'll continue this later." She whispered, pulling away she walked towards where Ginny had turned around the corner. She sighed and buttoned her pants and fixed her strap.

"Have a good time?" Ginny asked the tousled Angelina.

She nodded dazedly and said, "Mm-hmm." It was high pitched sorta in her throat.

Ginny smiled and chuckled and turned Angelina around and tied the strings again for her. Then brushed her fingers through her hair, "That good?" Ginny asked.

"Mm-hmm." Angelina groaned out, "Couldn't you've waited another half hour?" Angelina asked, "Wait, what happened? What? Is he a one-minute man?"

"He was ready, only a towel on, but he has a spy in Gryffindor, knew why I was there. I'll have to think up a new strategy."  
  


"I'm in." Angelina said, "Especially if it involves distracting Blaise. Damn he's hard, why'd you have to come out?" Angelina said, "I mean, he has hard abs." She smiled and chuckled as Ginny laughed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny tapped her quills feather against the book. She mumbled out what the book said and sighed, "This makes absolutely no bloody sense."

Ginny sighed and plopped her head down onto her mountains of books. Shutting her eyes, she fell into a slumber.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What did we ever do to you?" Charlie asked, as he knelt down on the ground, wand disposed and broken in the grass by him.

_"You know what you did. What your whole family did."_

_"My? They were once yours." Charlie said, wincing as the knife pressed harder against his throat._

_"Shut your trap Weasley."_

_"Let him go!" Ginny screamed._

_"He can't hear you. You're just observing, Virginia." The voice taunted as he circled her._

_"Why do you do this?" Ginny whispered._

_"Say goodbye Charles." The knife slit his throat open. What little blood was left in Charlie, that hadn't drained from the other slashes, slid from his throat._

_Blood splattered from his neck on to Ginny's white blouse. She cried silently as he drove the knife repeatedly into Charlie again and again and again._

_The scene changed rapidly and Ginny found herself in that field again with him above her, in the white dress. He pressed the knife against her throat and slid it slowly across, starting in the centers. Near her right pulse point, he was shoved off of Ginny. Ginny cried out in relief and looked up at her savior._

_"Draco…" She whispered. His long hand came down towards her. He pulled her up and held her in his strong arms._

_"C'mon Gin." He said to her, "We're going home."_

_"Home?"_

_"Home." He confirmed, "To Malfoy Manor." He told her with a smile before looking over at the limp body that had been tossed off her._

_She followed his eyes before looking back up into Draco's. Only, they weren't Draco's anymore. She gasped and gave a strangled cry, shoving herself away… Except now, she was being held back. She let her hair cascade around her face as she looked down at herself. She was wearing the dark red satin strapless dress. She looked up and found Draco's dead and beaten body a few feet from herself._

_"Why? Why are you doing this?" She whispered, "The real reason." _

_The back of a hand collided with her face, "Bitch does not talk directly to me. Let her go." He watched the guards let her go, "Now stay still so I can kill you whore."_

_Ginny stood slowly, her eyes connecting with his, "If you're going to kill me you sick bastard, do it while looking in my eyes."_

_"Do it." A voice croaked, "Kill the girl."_

_"Don't encourage him. If he doesn't have enough courage to kill me, that's a good thing for you, isn't it… _Tom_?" As she said his name, she looked over at the shrouded figure._

_Gasps filled the cavern._

_"You dare speak my name, whore?"_

_"Why not? You let me five years ago. Tom Marvolo Riddle." She said and sighed, "Too bad you turned out to be such a prick, you were Hot, imagine what you'd turn out to be now if evil hadn't consumed you. You probably would've been a better sorcerer than Dumbledore."_

_"You're very dumb to speak my true name Miss Weasley. Or very brave."_

_"What? Did you take that from Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny asked remembering Flourish and Blotts in her first year._

_She could feel the angry seething off Voldemort, "Kill her." He said after a long pause._

_Ginny watched as the knife raised. She closed her eyes and after a few minutes, felt no pain. Nothing. She opened them and was in the dark forest… with her brothers murderer standing in front of her._

_"Oh my God." Ginny groaned out, fright underlying her voice, "Oh my God!"_

_"That's right Virginia, your dreams…" Everything felt realer._

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"… Have crossed with reality."

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, "Oh, Shit." She said.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Where the hell is Ginny?" Angelina shouted in the hallway.

"I saw her heading out to the Forbidden Forest." A voice said from behind her.

Whipping around, Angelina was faced with Blaise, "Thank you." Angelina answered. She turned to run but Blaise caught her by the arm and pulled her around to kiss him. She groaned as she pushed him away, "I would really love to do this. But another time. Ginny's in danger, she's not supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest for so many reasons. Oh God… what if the Death Eaters are waiting…" She turned around and started to run.

"So, you and Angelina Michaels?" Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows, "Her father has been kidnapped by the Death Eaters, your dad was one of the men that kidnapped him. He also suggested it. Fraternizing with the enemies daughter?"

"Like you're any different? I walked into your room the other day and saw through the portal into the library. Got cozy with little _Virgin_ia Weasley, ey?" 

"Trust me, she ain't that much ova a virgin." Draco snickered.

"Oi, I think Angelina's worried bout your girlfriend. Said she was in danger. Something about Death Eaters…" Blaise shrugged and turned to look at Draco but he was already out the front door, "Oi! Malfoy, wait up!" Blaise shouted, running after him.

Draco ran into the Forbidden Forest followed closely by Blaise. A few dozen feet a head of him, Angelina was running herself trying to find her friend. All three whizzed around trees, through tight spaced ones, and gained various scratches from sharp branches or thorns.

Angelina huffed and wheezed slightly as she stopped for air. Starting up again, it didn't take her long to make it into the clearing where Ginny and him stood.

Angelina stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my God. Its… you…"

Draco and Blaise ran up behind her and stopped too. Ginny lay on the floor bleeding and crying, he stood above her with a sick happy smile on his demented face.

"Angelina, so darling of you to join us. Draco, Blaise, welcome. Your fathers will be pleased to hear you were in on this."

Angelina turned to look Blaise in the eye. They set downcast, avoiding hers. She turned around and found herself face to face with him. He back handed her to the ground and she backed away slowly, dragging leaves and soil with her.

"Oh my God." She said again, looking into familiar eyes, "You… _you_." She whispered disbelievingly and scrunched her eyes in confusion.

"Miss me pet?"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

DUN, DUN, DUNNNNNNNNNNN! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Aren't I evil? Hehehehehehe! 

Still deciding on whether or not I should tell ya all who the killer is. Though it's probably pretty obvious who it is! Any guesses?! C'mon!! I won't be upset if you guess right. 

Question of the Update: Should I reveal who killed Charlie? And if so, should it be in the next chapter?

Oh, sidebar note, Angelina in this fic, is no way the Angelina that plays Quidditch… or did. She's gone and out of school. Definitely not the same Angelina. My Angelina is Angelina **Michaels**, the JK Angelina is Angelina **Johnson**. And, I took down the Author Note from before. If you hadn't seen it. All it did was say Happy Thanksgiving and thank everyone for reviewing. Well… my boyfriend's coming over ^__^

Update for ya later!!!

~~ Ash


	8. Chapter 7: Kisses In The Dark

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know. And I do own Angelina.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS ADULT THEMES TOWARDS THE END!**

**Chapter 7**: _Kisses In The Dark_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh… gross! I shared my first kiss with you!" Angelina gagged. Only Angelina would be able to find something sexually physically wrong with a situation where she could die.

"You… you're Voldemort's latest _prize_?" Draco asked, "You're… well… you."

"We're fighting for the same cause Malfoy. To wipe out Mudbloods."

"This is ridiculous!" Draco laughed.

"Well, we'll discuss this **after** I kill dear Angelina here." He raised his wand, "_Avada_…"

"Hey! Dick wad!" Ginny shouted, standing up, "You tried to kill **ME** first. Can't you finish something you've already started?"

He turned to her, "Always had to go first, didn't you Virginia?" 

"You know me. Always the selfish one." Ginny shrugged carelessly and coolly and cast her eyes quickly to Angelina's. Angelina understood and scooted forward a bit, "But what I can't understand is why…" She trailed off.

He lowered his wand and sighed, "Alright, I'll bite for the hell of it. _Why what_?"

"Now!" Ginny shouted.

Angelina shoved her leg into the back of his knees, sending him crashing down to the ground. Angelina stood and ran over to Ginny, grasping hands together. He stood back up and Ginny freaked. She kicked him between the legs which buckled his knees again. Angelina brought her leg up, and brought her boot across his face, sending him to the ground again. His face hit a rock and he stilled.

"Is he dead?" Ginny whispered.

He groaned and moved a bit.

"NO! **RUN**!" Angelina answered and they hopped over the limp body and started to run through the forest again with Blaise and Draco trailing quickly behind them.

"You're Death Eaters?" Angelina tossed over her shoulder, "**GREAT**! I've been making out with a **DEATH EATER**!"

"Technically, Draco's only a Death Eater! I don't become one till my graduation!" Blaise corrected.

"Less chit chat! More running!" Ginny shouted. 

They made it to the openness of Hogwarts Grounds when a spell was cast their way, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The spell missed all four of them and they made it into the castle and ran all the way to the library. None of them ever hearing his promise that they'll pay. Crashing through the doors, Madame Pinch looked at them quite peeved. They barely noticed as they ran all the way to the back of the library. 

They stopped when they couldn't run anymore, "We're not safe…" Ginny gulped in a deep breath of air as she hunched over trying to catch her breath, "Here. He can come in at any moment. He risked an Unforgivable in front of Hagrid's Hut. He's deranged."

"Worse." Draco said, "He's a Death Eater."

"We'll go back to Gryffindor Tower." Angelina offered, "We're safe there. He won't know the password. And the Fat Lady won't let him in because he's no longer a student."

Blaise shrugged, "It's better than Slytherin, but we'll have to run really fast in case he comes inside."

"On thirty?" Angelina asked, hoping to catch her breath.

"Try three hun." Ginny said.

"One." Angelina started.

"Two." Draco said next.

"Three!" Blaise finished and all four of them started running again, never relenting as they ran through the hallways, up the changing stairs, passed students enveloped in their own world, and towards the Gryffindor the Fat Lady.

"Mandragora!" Ginny and Angelina shouted at the same time.

The Fat Lady swung open and Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Angelina ran into the Common Room, up the stairs, and into Angelina, Ginny, Alex, and Cassie's dorm.

"Alex and Cassie are in Hogsmeade for the weekend with their parents. They'll stay over tonight and tomorrow night."

"We can't go back to Slytherin." Blaise stated, "He's probably told everyone by now that we didn't help him kill Ginny or Angelina. And that we escaped with them."

"You can stay here tonight. In the morning… we'll think up a plan." Ginny said, gulping in air.

"Anyone thought about going to Dumbledore?" Angelina asked.

"No… not yet. I want to make sure its not a spell or something that was put on him." Ginny answered, she plopped down on her bed and Angelina on her own. "And Malfoy, Zabini, you two have to make a choice. Are you Death Eaters, or are you with Angelina and I."

"Well… this has been an eventful month so far, ey?" Angelina asked, her fingers massaging her temples, "I'm too tired for this shit."

"I second that." Ginny answered, sighing, she closed her eyes.

"Uhm… girls, sorry to put a damper on your sleep fest but Draco and I have nothing to wear to sleep and where're we _supposed_ to sleep?" Blaise asked.

"Good point. Cassie and Alex have protection spells on their beds. No one can get on them unless they're invited. They requested them. I guess you can sleep on the floor." Ginny shrugged from her laying position, clearly not really caring.

"How bout Gin and I sleep in one bed and you two can sleep in the other?" Angelina asked, straining her head up a bit to look at them.

"No way in hell am I sleep in the same bed as Zabini here." Draco backed away from his housemate.

"Fine. Blaise can sleep in my bed." Angelina said, "You try anything, I'll kick your ass." Angelina climbed off the bed and went to her dresser, "I'm gonna go change."

Ginny sighed and grunted as she got up, "Me too. Touch anything you die!" Ginny threatened them.

Ginny grabbed her pajamas and followed Angelina into the bathroom. Angelina faced the shower, Ginny faced the door, there backs facing each other. 

"Shit! Ginny, we have a prefect meeting tomorrow night." Angelina said, "What're we gonna do?"

"We'll Floo from here to the Great Hall and walk to the meeting. Its not that far. And it'll be suspicious if two Slytherins and two Gryffindor's enter from the same Floo grate." Ginny answered, pulling her t-shirt over her head. She looked into the mirror and wet a facecloth and wiped the blood off her face.

Angelina nodded and walked out followed by Ginny. Angelina wore black silk pajama pants, a matching spaghetti strap tank top with two dragons intertwined, one red, one blue, and her hair up in a loose ponytail.

Ginny wore a long t-shirt that belonged to Charlie, the short sleeves that barely went to Charlie's elbows went to Ginny's wrists almost, with a red Hungarian Horntail dragon on the front, and gray pants. Her hair up in a bun.

The climbed into their beds, "Draco can sleep with me." Ginny forced out with a sigh.

The guys pulled their tops off and Draco left his pants on while Blaise took his off, leaving him in only boxers. Draco climbed softly and slowly into Ginny's bed, his bare back rubbing against her t-shirt. 

  
Blaise climbed in next to Angelina, wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her to him, "Wanna finish what we started earlier?" He joked, kissing her shoulder blade.

"Go to sleep." Angelina deadpanned.

"Right." Blaise said, dejectedly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny sighed and looked over at Angelina. She'd been asleep for at least three hours and so had Blaise and Draco. She slowly rolled from the bed and onto the carpet by her bed. She stood and looked at Angelina again. She was snuggled against Blaise against his chest and had her arm thrown over his waist, and his thrown over hers, pulling her to his body. Draco slept peacefully looking angelic, his body laying on his side, but his arm threw over the edge of the bed, twisting him to lay partially on his back.

She grabbed a parchment and quill and wrote: _Went to Prefects bathroom for shower and swim, be back later. I have my wand with me. Left at 245. Be back by 5._

She left the piece of parchment by Angelina's wand and left the room. Traveling out the Fat Lady's portrait, she quietly went down the hall, down the enchanted changing stairs, and into the Main Hallway. With her wand ready, she ran over to the Prefects bathroom and pushed her wand into the whole.

"Ginny Weasley. Sixth Year Gryffindor Prefect. Your Password Please."

"Prophetic." She said lowly, the secret door opened.

Closing the door behind her, Ginny walked over towards the locker room area where swimsuits and extra towels were kept. She typed in the Muggle combo of 6404 and pulled the locker door open. 

She grabbed her towel and changed into the black two piece bikini before heading over to the pool. She looked around, making sure she was alone, before diving head first into the pool. The water enveloped her body and calmed her nerves immediately. She kept her eyes closed and surfaced moments later and opened her eyes. She jumped backward and screamed shortly.

"Jesus Christ Malfoy!" She shouted, her eyes clamped shut, her hand over her heart, "What the hell are you doing?"   
  


"Followed you to make sure you'd be alright." 

Ginny looked at him blankly, "Why?"

"Because…" He trailed off, "Because I wanted to." He stated childishly, not coming up with a good reason. He'd seen her sneaking out and decided to follow her just so she'd be safe.

Ginny stepped toward him, her eyes narrowed, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." Ginny drew out suspiciously, "And why did you decide to jump into the pool and scare the hell out of me?"

He chuckled slightly. A real chuckle, not an evil one.

"Oh! You think its funny seeing me scared?" Ginny asked angrily, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You're beautiful when you're angry." Draco answered softly, his hand tucking a stray piece of wet hair behind her ear.

Ginny, for one in her life, was speechless. Draco's arms wrapped around her waist, his hands pressing on to the small of her back, pulling her closer.

"What're you doing?" Ginny asked softly.

"You told me earlier to make a choice." He answered softly, his eyes searching hers, "Well I just did." He bent down and captured her lips in a slow passionate kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed as she returned his kiss. She opened her mouth to him when his tongue pried her lips apart and licked her teeth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, trying to get as close as possible to him. They stayed wrapped up in each other for the next few minutes till they both broke apart gasping for air. She tried to kiss his mouth again but settled for his jaw and chin.

"What I did this morning in your room, might've been a ploy to get information, but what I said was true." She breathed and looked into his eyes, "When we were stuck in the library, I felt something. And I still do. Maybe its passion or lust or just the intensity of whats going on, or maybe even some sort of crazy twisted love, but I want you Draco."

He searched her eyes before pulling her out of the pool and towards the fireplace, "Draco Malfoy's Room." Draco shouted with Ginny in his arms.

A few minutes later, they were laying on the floor of his bed room. He performed a simple cleaning harm and got rid of the Floo soot on them. He helped her to her feet and led her to the bed. He lightly pushed her down onto the bed and lay on top of her. She looked into his eyes and he looked back as his hands went upward to her bikini top.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina moaned in her sleep as she turned over. She looked to where Ginny would be sleeping but didn't see her or Draco. She went for her wand and found a piece of parchment. Reading it over, she relaxed, then noticed Draco's handwriting at the bottom, _Went to make sure Ginny's alright._

"She's safe with Draco." Blaise whispered behind her, clearly have read the note over her shoulder, "He won't let anything happen on his watch."

Angelina sighed and lay back down looking up at the ceiling, "When my dad was kidnapped… I knew stuff would get bad… but not this bad." She looked over at Blaise when he tensed at the mention of her father, "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He answered, looking her in the eye. He reached forward, his hand cupping her cheek, and kissed her. She closed her eyes and sat up a bit to get better access to his body. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him to lay on his back. Never breaking their lips apart, she swung her left leg over to his side to straddle his stomach. She broke away and her hands reached for the hem of her tank top. 

Blaise placed his hands over hers, "Are you sure?" He asked. She stopped and bent down to kiss him again, her hands slipping out from underneath his and over his muscular chest. His hands slid under her tank top and up her abdomen, bringing the tank top with his hands.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco and Ginny lay next to each other in the after glow of sex. Ginny took a deep breath and moved to get out of the bed, "I'm gonna go take a shower before we have to head back to Gryffindor. It's already four thirty in the morning." Ginny said, walking over to the bathroom naked. She turned the water on to hot and got in. She heard a rustle behind her and turned to see Draco staring silently down at her.

"You don't know where the towels are. Figured I'd come show you." He said with a smirk.

"Didn't know you kept them in the shower." She smiled and ran her wet hand through his heat moistened hair. Her hand came to rest on his cheek and he lent into the touch and kissed the heel of her palm.

"Ginny…" He whispered, looking into her eyes with lust.

"Who'd have ever thought!" She chuckled, "You and I." She whispered.

"We did." He answered, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away and kissed her temple, "Wash up. I'll meet you by the fireplace." He kissed her lips quickly again and left.

"Uhm… the towels?" She asked.

"In the pantry." He smirked and left.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina sighed as Blaise rolled off her and on to his side next to her. 

They lay their in unmoving awkward silence while Blaise pondered something in his head.

"Ya'know, I've always wanted you." Blaise said, "I always saw you at the Quidditch matches and practice for every team."

"Of course you did, I'm the new replacement announcer!" Angelina laughed.

"Yeah, but you made subtle comments about me that I always caught. "Blaise Zabini lookin hot this year in more ways than one", "Wow! Excellent move executed by Blaise Zabini of Slytherin"."

"You actually paid attention to that?!" Angelina laughed again and reddened, "Well, that's embarrassing!" She laughed still but silenced when Blaise kissed her.

"I find it sexy that you speak your mind." He smiled.

"Well, then, I've found you sexy since last year when you started playing Quidditch. I've been attracted to you for that long too. But you know, never thought you'd go for me because I'm a Gryff." She smiled and licked her lips.

"Well, you should've tried cause I've been attracted to you since your third year."

"Three years?!" Angelina asked, apparently surprised, "Well." She smiled seducingly, "Looks like we've got time to make up for." She lent over so they were chest-to-chest and kissed him."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny put back on her clothing and walked out to meet Draco at the fireplace, "We can Floo right to my room." Ginny told him, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Ginny's Room!" Draco and Ginny shouted, throwing Floo powder down into the Floo grate.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They crashed out the other end of the Floo network in Ginny's dorm. They stood and looked over at Blaise and Angelina, both naked, in Angelina's bed, with Angelina on top of Blaise.

Angelina sighed, "Unbelievable. Worse timing EVER award goes to… well! We have a tie! Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley!" Angelina said dryly, pulling on her tank top and pants under the covers.

Ginny's mouth was open in shock and Draco just chuckled, "Go Zabini." Ginny's hand swatted Draco on the chest.

"Do you two mind me asking why you're holding hands?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Uhm… we went at the same time in the Floo grate." Ginny lied.

"Sure. Ginny got laid." Angelina teased.

"So did you apparently." Ginny threw back.

"I'm not hiding it!" Angelina said, brushing her long hair out.

"Neither was… oh wait. I was." Ginny pouted and crossed her arms of her chest.

"Ha!" Angelina tossed a pillow at Ginny.

"Brat!" Ginny shouted.

"Slllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllut!" Angelina drew out!

"Thank you Jim Carrey!" Ginny said sarcastically.

"Liar, Liar was one of my favorite movies!" Angelina said defensively.

"How about we sleep the next two hours till breakfast?" Draco intervened before the two girls got any louder.

"Too wired." Angelina said, "Anyone wanna play a game?"

"What game?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny smiled devilishly knowing exactly what game, "Wicked Truth."

"Wicked Truth?" Blaise asked.

"Its liked Truth or Dare. Except you sub Dare with Wicked Truth. Truth can be within boundaries like "Whats your favorite band" or "Whats you favorite color" but Wicked Truth is ANY type of question, "When did you first have sex?" "Have you ever had a threesome" that type of game." Ginny explained.

"I don't know…" Draco seemed a bit hesitant.

"I'm in!" Blaise automatically said.

"Three's boring, four's a party!" Angelina tempted.

Draco sighed and nodded reluctantly under Ginny's gaze, "Fine."

"Woo!" Angelina grabbed her wand and performed a spell that made Ginny and her own beds scoot together.

They all sat in a circle, Ginny, Blaise, Angelina, and Draco.

"Since it's _my_ game. I start." Angelina said, "Ginny, truth or wicked truth?"  
  


"Truth."

"Damn you!" Angelina growled, "What's your favorite Muggle band?"

"Trapt." She answered automatically, "Though they tie with Linkin Park and Evanescence." Ginny sighed, "Ok. Blaise. Truth or Wicked Truth?"

"Truth."

"Wimp." Ginny coughed, "Favorite color?"

"Tan. Because it leaves little imagination to a woman's body when they wear it." He smirked looking over at Angelina, whom often wore tan clothing, "Angelina, truth or wicked truth?"

"Truth." She answered with a smile.

"I hear that you have a pet but no one ever sees it."

"That's true. It's a capuchin monkey that lives in the Herbology houses. Professor Sprout has a little portal for my monkey that's a picture of me. If he touches it, he comes through the wall right above my nightstand." She looked around, "Draco, truth or wicked truth?"

"Wicked truth." He answered bravely.

"Why did you have sex with Ginny?"

"Angelina!" Ginny gasped.

"Rules about Wicked Truth: There are none! Any question is fair game."

"I'll answer. Because I'm attracted to her. She's sexy and gorgeous and not at all like any of her annoying brothers."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Two hours later at nearly seven o'clock, things were getting interesting when Draco asked Blaise, "Truth or Wicked Truth?"

"Wicked Truth."

"Did you know about Jason Michaels being kidnapped?"

Angelina's drooping sleepy head shot up at this.

"Malfoy, you're just trying to get back at me because I asked how good Weasley was in bed."

"Answer it." Draco growled.

"No. I didn't. Not till after I heard in the paper." 

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"It's 7. We can head down for breakfast." Ginny said before the game could go on.

Angelina and Ginny locked hands and went to go change in the bathroom. Blaise waited till they were in the bathroom before he shoved Draco down on to the bed, his arm pressed against Draco's throat, "You know how long I've wanted Michaels. You fuck this up, you'll seriously regret it." He shoved off and waited for the girls to come out, Draco not moving.

Ginny came out first in jeans and a blue tank top followed by Angelina in a dark blue mini denim skirt, and a tan tank top with a bare midriff.

"Ready?"

Draco and Blaise got up and nodded, "We'll Floo to our rooms and see you after breakfast." Angelina and Blaise kissed and Draco and Ginny did too.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny and Angelina sat smiling brightly next to each other across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Oh my Merlin!" Ron gasped, "Ginny's smiling."

"Shut up Ron. Even if Charlie's dead I can smile." She stated angrily.

_Hoo!_ An owl swooped down and dropped a roll of parchment in Angelina's lap.

"That's not my family owl." Angelina said and unrolled the parchment and read it and went white immediately, "Ginny…" She gulped and handed the letter to Ginny. Ginny read it and paled to.

"I'll see you later Ron." Ginny said and got up and ran, Angelina following.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione followed her, not watching as two Slytherin's got up and followed.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"No! Oh my God." Ginny cried as she moved around in circles, "This isn't happening. This isn't happening."

"It's happening!" Angelina said as tears poured down her face.

Draco and Blaise ran up, slowing down till Blaise slid on to the ground in front of Angelina and Draco took a step by Ginny accidentally.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Draco asked, grabbing Ginny under the arms to stop her. Her hands grasped at his upper arms and she bent her knees so she was almost sitting on the ground.

"He…" She coughed as sobs choked her voice, "He took them."

"Took who?" Draco asked.

"Angelina?" Blaise softly said her name, wiping tears away.

"Our families. My parents and brothers except Ron are gone.

"My mom and my brother and sister are gone too." Angelina cried.

Draco's face contorted with guilt, sadness, and sympathy. He wrapped his arms around Ginny as her knees buckled.

Blaise sighed and pulled Angelina into his embrace as well.

Three pairs of footsteps approached and shouts emitted.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ron shouted.

Ginny looked up.

"Get away from my sister ferret!" Ron shouted, "Gin, what did he do to you?"

"They're gone…"

"Who's gone?"

"He took them. He took our brothers and parents Ron. And Angelina's too."

"I'll kill you ferret!" Ron screamed but Ginny shook her head.

"Not Draco. No, the person that killed Charlie." Ginny whispered.

"Who was it Ginny? Do you know?" Ron asked, Hermione, Harry, and Ron getting closer to hear her.

"Percy…" She told them. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Yep. I was extremely obvious. Everyone who thought it was Percy was right!

No time to thank everyone by name cause I don't feel good and I just wanted to finish this before I go to bed.

But, thanks to everyone that's reviewed, I love you all! 

**GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon:** Update please soon! Lol, I hope your writers block disappears ASAP!

**Question of the Update: Does anyone like Angelina?**

**Question of the Update 2: Should I plan a sequel? Cause this has at least seven or eight more chapters unfortunately. It went fast. But I have an idea for a sequel. Would any of you read it?**


	9. Chapter 8: Truth Revealed

**Help Me Cause I'm Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know. And I do own Angelina.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 8**: _Truth Revealed_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Percy?" Ron asked, "What about Percy?"

"He…" Ginny coughed, "He killed Charlie and he's been attacking me in my dreams."

"What?" Ron backed away disbelievingly, "No! You're wrong."

"He attacked the four of us in the woods last night, Ron. It's true." Angelina told him as the tears refused to cease for Ginny.

"Four? More like Malfoy and Zabini led you two there to kill you!" Ron yelled, standing up ready to attack.

"No. I was having a dream and I slept walked out of the castle and into the forest where Percy was waiting for me."

"I was looking for Ginny and Blaise had seen her going into the Forest. I followed, they followed. Ginny was bleeding on the ground, he knocked me down, was about to kill me when Ginny caused a distraction. I knocked him to the ground, he got up, she kicked him in below the belt, we ran. He threw the Unforgivable at us." Angelina explained. She tried to stand up but failed so Blaise supported her.

"You're wrong." Ron shouted, "My brother did not kill my brother and try to kill you." 

"Ron…" Ginny walked up to him and sighed, "Why would I lie about this?"

"Maybe because you're covering for yourself? Maybe **you** killed Charlie." After the words flew out of Ron's mouth, he felt white hot pain, and was down on the ground.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Angelina looked at Draco in shock. He'd just been standing there silently when Ron said that, he grew angry and threw his fist out. Harry went to go punch Draco but Hermione's hand tugged on his, keeping him back.

"Ron deserved that." Hermione stated, shocking everyone, including herself a bit, "Ginny, the four of you should go somewhere till we can figure out how to get your families back."

"_WE_?" Ginny asked in disbelieve, "No way in **hell** are you three keeping me out of the loop on this one. Or Angelina. They're our _families_. We're not going to sit by the fire in Gryffindor and await word that the three of you were slaughtered upon arrival."

"Ginny, you're far too young to be gallivanting around some place crawling with Death Eaters!" Ron insisted, still holding his bruised jaw.

"Didn't have a problem with that when I was fourteen. I'm sixteen Ron. I can do what I please, when I please, and _who_ I please, because this is **my** life, not yours." Ginny finished stomping her foot and taking a step back towards Draco when she said 'who'.

Ron opened his mouth to say something.

"Ron, with you being the Drama Queen of the family, I figured you'd know an exit line when it was said." An angry Ginny told her brother with her back to him, "But," She turned to face him, "Since you obviously don't, I'll leave." Ginny stomped off.

"Ginny! Wait!" Draco called, he took off in a sprint but was stopped by Ron.

"You touch or go near my sister ever again, I'll kill you and gladly go to Azkaban for it." Ron threatened.

"Threatening a Malfoy is never smart, Weasel. Even if my father is in Azkaban, I still have power."

"I won't have my sister falling in love with a Death Eater."

"Go to hell Weasley. You can't stop her. She's sixteen."

"She's a baby."

"She didn't seem like much of a baby last night." Draco sneered, knowing he hit a spot when Harry and Ron freaked. Hermione stepped in front of them and Blaise pulled on Draco's sleeve.

"Stop it man. He's not worth it." Blaise warned, "We can't leave Ginny alone."

Draco looked over his shoulder slightly, "Or Angelina."

Blaise turned around and saw Angelina was no longer sobbing on the ground, "Shit."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ginny!" Angelina shouted, "**Ginny**!" She shouted again, "Stop dammit!" Angelina ran after her.

Ginny ran into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and Angelina followed.

Angelina panted and looked at Ginny like she were crazy, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying something." Ginny said, she bent down at the sink and hissed in a different language. Nothing happened so she tried again.

"Ginny… why are you trying to get in the Chamber?" Angelina asked, bending down next to Ginny and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"There was an exit way in the Chamber, that Tom would come out of. It has to lead somewhere. Maybe to where he's got our families."

"Ginny… that's grasping at straws…" said softly by Angelina.

"It's all we've got!" Ginny cried, "My mother, my father, my brothers… they're being tortured by there own _blood_." Ginny croaked through her tears of pain.

"I know Gin. I know. So are my mom and dad and brothers (A/N In the chpt. where it mentions Angelina's brothers, I forgot the **s** and didn't realize it till after I updated) and sister. Well… not by their own blood." Angelina kept rambling trying to comfort Ginny.

"Angelina… shut up." Ginny told her.

"Ok." Angelina meekly said and bit her lips closed.

Ginny laughed slightly and lay her head down in Angelina's lap, "I'm scared."

Angelina sighed, "I know babe, I know. I am too." Angelina whispered.

"I wish you hadn't followed me into the Forest. You wouldn't be in this mess."

"And you'd be dead and your family would be mourning the loss of another child. You wouldn't have this thing with Malfoy either." She said softly, after pulling Ginny's face to the side to look the in the eyes.

"I wish none of this had happened. If I hadn't used that damn enchanted journal in my first year, my dreams wouldn't've been triggered, I wouldn't be in this predicament, and I never would've been able to tell Percy that Penelope was cheating on him with Marcus Flint because Percy was too boring in many ways. How embarrassing is it to find out that your fiancé is cheating on you with an ex-Slytherin by your baby sister on your Wedding Day?!" 

"I'd kill you." Angelina answered automatically then cringed, "Like he's trying to do."

Ginny sighed and rolled her head over a bit. Angelina looked down and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"Of all the places you fall asleep, it had to be a haunted bathroom." Angelina mumbled as Myrtle floated by, sulking as usual. "Myrtle, do you travel often out the bathroom?" Myrtle moaned and nodded, "I'd be forever grateful if you could go find Draco Malfoy. He's about 5'8", with bleach blonde hair, and gray eyes."

Myrtle sighed and floated out of the bathroom, only to return minutes later with Draco and Blaise.

"Hey. We need a place to take Gin. She's asleep."

Draco's eyes fell to the girl with her head in Angelina's lap. Her brow was pushed up slightly, like she was still trying to keep her eyes open, her lips partly open, her breathing even and slow. Draco's eyes flickered with something Angelina couldn't recognize, as he bent to pick her up in his arms.

"I'll take her to my library. She'll be safe there." Draco said softly as he left the bathroom.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina stood on the small cliff over the Great Lake of Hogwarts. The wind blowing her hair to the left, her eyes squinted against the cold winter air, her glossed lips trembling in the cold, she dragged her hands loosely up and down her arms trying to get some sense of warmth. But in the last two weeks her family had been missing, and Christmas two days away, she had no warmth, no Christmas spirit, no cheer, no hope, nothing. She was empty and cold, tears wept in the warm embrace of Blaise, but she spent many more hours sobbing to herself in this little Sanctuary of hers.

She sniffled and moved her eyes to scan the sunless day. Snow had fallen only thrice times this winter and the last signs of it melted away. It was an unusually warmer winter, preventing the snow to stay for long or the lake to freeze. Her silky hair slid around her seemingly bare arms, her having been stupid and stormed out of the castle in a tan top with sheer bell sleeves and dark blue jeans with boots, she wasn't very protected against the wind.

She didn't even move when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She just blinked slowly and watched the squid attempt to do the back stroke in the lake, in the process pissing of a few mermaids.

"Angie…" He said softly. When she didn't move, his hand closed around the back of her neck and turned her around, gently pulling her into his arms. His right arm wrapped around her neck, his left around her back, as her arms stayed crossed against her chest.

"Angie, I'm leaving tomorrow for Christmas break." He told her, sighing when she didn't move. She was barely breathing.

"They sent me their wedding rings." Angelina's unused voice croaked, "I keep wondering, _does that mean they're dead? Were their fingers cut off? What is being done to them?_" 

He kissed the side of her head before pulling away to look in his girlfriends eyes, "They're fine." He told her.

"How do you know?" She asked.

He sighed and looked down, avoiding eye contact. He settled on looking at the necklace around her neck that he'd given her the day before for Christmas. He had bought her a ring, it has a white gold band with a blue diamond surrounded in a small band of white diamonds, her favorite diamonds, and she put it on a necklace chain. He told her it was a sorta promise ring that he'd be there for her when she needed him. He wore its brother ring, just a plain white gold band, on a necklace as well.

"Blaise…" She pleaded, "You know something."

"They won't kill them till they have you and the Weasley's. Voldemort won't let them. They're trying to keep Percy a secret so he can steal Ministry information when he reshows his face mourning the loss of his ex-fiancé and brother."

"How do you know this? You're not a Death Eater."

"My father informs me of things." He said it in a way that made Angelina grow worried with suspicion.

"What _things_?"

"I knew your father would be kidnapped." He lowly stated. She let out a cry of disbelief and brought her hand up to massage her brow at the already growing headache and confusion, "He would've been killed till I told my father that the Weasley girl might've told you something about the identity of the latest recruit from the Light side and that he could be used as leverage to find out. And when I found out that you might be killed because of this, as well as killing your father, I rebutted and said that I just figured we could save him for my initiation torture after graduation. That would've bought time for us to think something up to get your father out alive. He knew I had feelings for you and told me if I told you, he'd kill you and make me watch before killing me. Angie… Angie, look at me. I'm sorry. Angie, please look at me."

"I can't… I can't look at you. I can't believe I trusted you. I don't know how I ever trusted a Slytherin." She whispered to herself, but the wind carried her words to his ears.

"Angie…"

"**Don't**!" She warned, holding up a finger to halt him, "Do me a favor. Loose the Gryffindor password, take my room off your Floo network, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't come _near_ me. You're disgusting. A Death Eater to the core. Love or respect or compassion will never reside in your heart. Unless for the means of your Dark Lord." She made to move passed him but he grabbed her arm. She jerked it from his grip, "You **ever** touch me again, I'll make sure Dumbledore sends you to Azkaban on withholding information on a kidnapping case and knowledge of Death Eater activity." She threatened before taking off in a run, leaving a torn Blaise Zabini behind her.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina looked down at the object in her hand as tears poured down her face. Her capuchin, Mooky, sat on her shoulder with his tail wrapped around her neck, he lay his small claw/hand on top of her hand in an almost comforting gesture. Making up her mind, she sniffled and dropped said object in a little manila envelope.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Oi, Blaise!" Draco shouted the next morning at breakfast, "Wakey, wakey." He taunted, waving a hand in front of his friends face.

"Bugger of Malfoy before I take my butter knife and make sure you are the last in the Malfoy line." Blaise growled, picking up his butter knife and stabbing it through his French toast to emphasize. 

"What crawled up your arse and died?"

"Nothing." Blaise shouted.

"Posts here!" A fifth year Slytherin shouted as owls swarmed in.

An owl dumped a small packet on to Blaise's French toast. He sighed and opened it, pressing the sides in, expanding it so he could see inside.

Draco watched as his friends brow furrowed in sadness and he put two fingers in the envelope and pulled out a necklace by the clasp.

"Didn't you give that to Angelina a few days ago?" Draco asked.

Blaise didn't answer. He stared through the hole of the ring to see Angelina's unmoving body sitting next to Ginny. He slammed his fists down on the table and walked away.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina watched briefly as he opened the package before turning back to her toast.

"Angelina…" Ginny started, "You can't blame him. He technically saved your life and your fathers!" 

"I can blame him and I do. He could've told me or told Dumbledore and Dumbledore would've put protective wards around my house!"

Ginny opened her mouth to say something when a hand slammed down on the table by Angelina's plate.

"I gave this to you as a gift. Keep it." Blaise growled, "Maybe you can pawn it and buy a protection spell for your family… oh wait, _what_ family?"

Angelina looked up at Blaise with nothing written in her eyes or on her face, "I don't want it. You're no longer my boyfriend, probably never were. You were probably just in it for the sex… like I was." She smirked and rounded him but he grabbed her arm in a death lock.

"Get your goddamn hands off me now." She said through gritted teeth.

"Or you'll what Michaels? Threaten to sic daddy on me when he gets back… or if he's alive."

"Get your hands off me, Death Eater." She hissed.

Though her words stung, he still held on. He got close to her face so that they were a mere inch apart, less than an inch actually, as his nose lightly pressed hers when he moved his head slightly, his breath smelt of whiskey, mint, and French toast, his strong cologne filled her nostrils with his breath making her dizzy, his lips so close to hers she could almost feel them. She had the desire to kiss him and forgive him when he said, "This isn't over. You can't fight this Michaels. You can't, I can't. No matter what you throw at me, no matter what words you lash at me, you still won't hurt me because I know you've fallen." He let go of her and left. 

Pain and tears were visible in her eyes as she rubbed her bruising arm. She felt something slip slightly in her free hand and looked down. The necklace with the ring lay in her hand.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Today, sixth and seventh years, we'll be learning about more advanced Boggarts." Professor Tonks shouted, twirling one of her neon green curls, "They go deep down into your _heart_, not brain like Lupin's did, and find what you're truly afraid of. We'll go in boy-girl-girl-boy order. It'll be Zabini, Michaels, Weasley, Malfoy, Weasley, Granger, Parkinson, Potter, Creevey, Bulstrode, Evans… by then the Boggart should be gone. Remember, all you have to do is use the _Riddikulus_ spell."

Blaise went up and the Boggart was released. It immediately looked into his eyes and found his source of great fear. It morphed into… his father. He shouted _"Riddikulus_" and the Boggart wavered.

"Michaels! Your turn!"

Angelina was busy picking at her street clothes. She didn't bother to put on Hogwarts uniform anymore, and wore a short white loose skirt, white pointed toed boots with four inch heels, an a white sleeveless top, that at the breast bone had a diamond shape of cloth and had two sheer strips of cloth wrap around towards her back, twice, and then curved up around her arms and twirled down and tied at her wrists.

"Angelina!" Tonks shouted again and Angelina looked up. She lazily stood and walked over to the Boggart.

He looked into her eyes and looked confused before morphing into Blaise. She looked confused as it morphed into Voldemort, then Dumbledore, then Ginny, Blaise's father, Draco, and Lucius Malfoy. They rapidly changed confusing everyone till a bright light appeared quickly and the Boggart settled on one person. Herself. They were wearing the same exact clothing except Boggart-Angelina wore it in blood red. She also held a three-timed curved dagger dripping with blood, and had two rings on top, one silver band the other also a silver band but with a diamond on it.

Angelina weakly raised her arm and shouted, "_Riddikulus_." Before running out of the classroom.

"Weasley, come on." Tonks said slowly. Extremely confused.

Ginny sighed and looked the Boggart of Angelina in the eye. It morphed into Tom… before his smirking face faded into Percy. She cast out the spell quickly and took her seat.

Draco went up and looked Percy in the eye, wishing he were real and he could kill him. But the figure turned into Lucius, cackling it turned into Voldemort. 

"_Riddikulus!_"

Ron went next and Voldemort turned into Ginny. Surprising everyone.

"_Ridd…Riddikulus!"_

Hermione stepped up and it turned into Harry and Ron's dead bodies.

Pansy Parkinson's turned into her mother dead.

Harry's turned into Hermione's dead body.

Ginny had seen enough. She ran out of the class, unknowingly following by Draco, and Blaise crept out too.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Saint Anger On My Neck! Saint Anger On My Neck. He Never Gets Respect. Saint Anger On My Neck." Angelina sang lowly to the beat of Metallica on her headphones. She'd been trying to contemplate why the Boggart had turned into herself. She knew the reason but refused to admit it.

She felt hot breath on her neck and was turned around and shoved against the wall, hands gripping her wrists out neck to her head.

"Oh great." She groaned as she rolled her eyes.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny walked out of the classroom and took a deep breath in relief. She jumped when she felt a hand on the small of her back, pushing her forward. She turned around and looked into stormy gray eyes.

"Jesus! You scared me." She whispered, "Come on." She grabbed his hand and took off running. They ran for several minutes till Ginny made it to the unfamiliar floor that she'd entered Draco's library through. She pushed it open and watched as Draco closed the door before she grabbed him around the neck and pulled his lips to hers. She arched her back trying to get as close as possible. Her hands went from his neck to his robe and pulled it off, took his tie off, giggling when she nearly choked him, then ripped his shirt open, popping a few buttons off.

"I didn't like this shirt anyway." He panted out before kissing her again, this aggressiveness alarming him, but turning him on at the same time. She turned them around so her was walking backwards and she ripped her robe off and then her tie. She giggled again when Draco took too many steps backward and tripped on the leg of the couch, flying backwards landing on the rug in front of the fire (it automatically starts when someone enters the room) with a grunt. Ginny giggled slightly at the look on his face. She took her top off slowly as she walked towards him. He kicked his shoes off, as well as Ginny, and both peeled their socks off. She let her skirt fall to the floor.

"Ooh. Red lace today." Draco smirked and got on his knees, and crawled over to her. He captured her lips again as she knelt down slowly to her knees, not breaking the kiss. Her hands found the belt of his gray slacks and she pulled it off, then unzipped his pants. His hands went from their place framing her face, down her neck, across the curve of her shoulders, and down her arms till they reached her hands. He locked his fingers with her and slowly lay backward, bringing her with him.

She moaned when his fingers lightly traced up and down her back. She moved her lips from his down his neck. His fingers pulled the clasp on her bra and got it undone in a matter of seconds. She shifted so he could pull it off. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. 

"You make me beautiful." She whispered in his ear, biting the lobe lightly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I was going to continue but I'm a bit sick at the moment so it took me longer for this to get out. I'm home alone tomorrow so I'll be able to work on this more. Sorry! L **This chapter and the next chapter will be more Angelina/Blaise centric and they'll be more dramatic.**

And this chapter is important, a few special little spots are integral, so even though this is a sucky and corny chapter. Everything is important! Including the dumb Boggart scene.

Thanks to everyone single person the reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I cant name you at the moment! I love you all! YAY! I have over 110 reviews in under two weeks. *does happy dance!*

~ Ashley


	10. Chapter 9: Mythological Discovery

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity. ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Draco, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy… not! If I owned anything, would I be writing a _FAN_ fiction? Nope. I don't even really own Alex or Cassie, they're based on two girls I know. And I do own Angelina.

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 9**: _Mythological Hideout_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"What do you want?" Angelina asked, rolling her eyes.

"You to believe I didn't want to hurt you." Blaise's deep brown eyes looked into her own brown ones.

"No problem!" Angelina said, ripping her hands from the his grip, "The air's cleared! We can just forget that you never told me my father was gonna be kidnapped!"

"Angie…" 

Angelina's hand came up to slap him, only to have it caught, "Only people I care about can call me Angie." She ripped her arm from his grip and made to leave.

Blaise pulled her closer and forced his lips on to hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Angelina refused to move and finally shoved him away.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Angelina told him and ran off.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina was fuming an hour later as she stomped through the hallway. She growled as she was again shoved against a wall.

"What the hell!? Do I have a sign on me that says "_Shove Me Against A Wall! I Enjoy It!_"" She sarcastically shouted.

"Michaels, shut the hell up!"

"Oh. It's you! Kit Lanchester. What do I owe this displeasure of being thrown into a wall by Blaise's best friend?"

"Stay away from Blaise." Kit growled, her arms on either side of Angelina's head.

Angelina ducked quickly and twisted Kit's right arm around her back.

"Threaten me again, Lanchester, and you'll regret. I'm highly emotional right now and I tend to be a bigger bitch than usual when I am." Angelina growled, right into Kit's right ear before shoving her against the wall and backing away.

"I don't care, Michaels. If you don't leave Blaise alone, his father will kill him!" Kit told her, her voice cracking, "Blaise is like a brother to me. So if you think I'm doing this because I want him, you're wrong. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"I don't either. But right now, I don't give a flying fuck." Angelina said, moving to leave when Kit's hand shot out.

"Angelina, Blaise talks about you all the time. I know he just told you that he knew what was happening to your dad. He wanted to tell you, he wanted to owl you the minute his father flooed into his room and said that they were going on a Death Eater mission. When his father told him that he was going after your dad, he knew that the owl wouldn't make it in time, and if he flooed to your house, his father would kill your entire family."

"Look, I don't want to know this. I don't care. So just leave me alone!"

Kit let her leave but said, "If something happens to him, will you be stubborn and stay away, or will you forget about it and go be with him?" It was a rhetorical question so Angelina just kept walking.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Blaise sighed and kicked the rock into the water. Crabbe and Goyle (looking for Malfoy) had just left him and he was all alone… again. He wished she'd forgive him, but he knew she probably never would.

Looking down at his watch, he noticed it was eleven AM. The train left in an hour and he still had packing to do. Turning around, he ran back to the castle.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Draco opened his eyes and immediately found Ginny lying asleep, and naked, in front of him. He stared at her with a content smile on his face. He stood, and picked her up, placing her on the sofa couch, he got behind her, and fell asleep again after kissing Ginny's neck and covering them with a blanket.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

 Draco woke up when he wasn't able to feel Ginny's body heat, "Gin?" He sleepily called out in the room, "Ginny?" He wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up, "GINNY?" He ran out of the library into his room and heard the shower running. He sighed and walked into the bathroom. He looked at the shower and saw Ginny just standing under the hot spray and occasionally blowing air out through her mouth, disturbing the water flow down her face. He dropped the blanket (*drool*), quietly opened the privacy glass (frosted glass, distorted so you can't see the figure clearly) and stepped in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She jumped and turned around in his arms.

"You have a knack for scaring the hell out of me Malfoy!" Ginny gasped out, hand over her chest, "You shouldn't do that!" She said shoving him away from her.

"Oh chill Gin." He said, pushing some wet hair back and started kissing her neck. After a few minutes of him teasing her neck, she pulled him up to her lips. His hands reached down to her rear and lifted her up, her back against the shower wall, her legs around his waist.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Christmas came. No Weasley sweaters, no chocolate, no gifts from their family. Hagrid sent Ron, Ginny, and Angelina each an extra tin of his cakes, Albus sent them each a book of nothing in particular, just something to take their minds off stuff, Draco gave Ginny a necklace with a heart locket that when she opened it, it was charmed with thirteen heads. She placed Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Angelina, Draco, her mother, her dad, Harry, Hermione, Cassie, and Alex in a heart shaped holder. Ginny gave Ron the Blaze 3000, latest in brooms, that Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and herself had planned on giving him, and she had to give him their parents' gift of brand new dress robes. Ron and her brothers had pre-arranged to give her a new dress as well. She had yet to open it, she wanted to wait till she was out at the lake with everyone.

So here, Draco (much to Ron, Hermione, and Harry's distaste), Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, and Luna (Ron's official new girlfriend), sat by the lake, under the shade of the great Willow tree.

"Ginny, this isn't the box from us, but it was addressed to you." Ron answered handing her a red box. He held up a white one, "Here's the one we sent you, open it first."

Ginny smiled and opened the white box, pulling out a long ball gown. It was a crème color, strapless, but had sheer bell sleeves attached. It went to her waist in a corset, then elegantly puffed out in a bell-like shape.

"Oh my God!" Ginny gasped, "It's _gorgeous_! Thank you so much!" She reached over and hugger her brother.

"Charlie picked it out. He said it was practically made for you." Ron said softly with a saddened smile on his face. Luna squeezed his hand, and leant into him.

"Open the mystery box. Maybe you have an admirer." Angelina wagged her eyebrows, "Looks like Draco might have some competition." 

"And hopefully Gin will pick the comp over Malfoy." Ron wished silently, earning a glare from Angelina, Ginny, and Draco, and an elbow in the ribs by Luna.

Ginny unwrapped the ribbon on the box and pulled it off. She stood and grabbed the dress inside and pulled it out. It was a blood color, with a corset top that shimmered on the way down and grew darker till the flat silk skirt was black. She gasped.

"Ginny…" Angelina said, she reached in and picked up a rose that was in the box. It was amazingly still normal, not at all squished by the heavy material of the dress. It was a bright red, like it had just bloomed. Ginny and Angelina shared a look as Angelina handed the rose to Ginny and everyone watched as the rose touched Ginny's fingers it turned black and dead. Ginny gasped and dropped the rose.

"What the…" Ron started.

Ginny interrupted, "Percy. This was the dress I was wearing in one of my dreams. The one where they forced me to watch them kill Draco… then he stabbed me in the back."

"Its physically impossible to die in your dreams!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah well, apparently not!" Ginny snapped at her, regretting it immediately.

"Why would he send this to you?" Hermione asked.

"He's letting me know that its coming."

"What?" Ron asked.

"Our next meeting." She answered simply.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Blaise sighed and sat on his bed. It was Christmas and he couldn't be with the one person he wanted to be with because she hated him at the moment.

"Blaise! Get down here! NOW!" His father shouted from down stairs.

Blaise didn't move, he just ignored his father.

"Blaise Zabini! Get down here!" 

Blaise ignored him and just looked at the ring in his hand, the brother ring to Angelina's. His father burst into his room suddenly.

"Blaise, when I call you, you come!"

"I'm not you, Father, and you're not Voldemort."

"Blaise, don't make me hurt you!"

"Too late." Blaise sighed, "Angelina Michaels hates me because of you!"

"What does that matter! You'd never be with her anyways! You're betrothed to Kit Lanchester!" 

"Nessa and I are only friends! She's in love with some Ravenclaw!"

"Blaise, you're never gonna see Angelina Michaels again! Our Master will kill her when he sets his plan into motion. Now come down. We have an appointment with **our** Dark Lord!"

"Whatever. Just get the fuck outta my room and go suck off **your** Master!" Blaise crudely shouted at his father.

His father grew angry and drew his wand, "You're going to regret being disobedient boy."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The next afternoon at lunch, Ginny was still a bit shaken from what had happened yesterday.

Angelina dipped the end of her toast in the yellow of her over-easy eggs and bit the end off (A/N Great, now it's 330 in the morning and I'm hungry for eggs!; she's not that hungry so just got eggs for lunch, couldn't think of anything else ::Shrug::), "Gin, calm down hun. It'll be okay."

Ginny nodded, "Where's Draco? He's not at Slytherin table. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madame Pomfrey, they aren't here either." Ginny observed, looking between the Head and Slytherin table.

As if on que, Draco ran into the hall and over to Gryffindor table. He walked over to Ginny and crouched on the ground between her and Angelina.

"Hey, whats up?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not here to talk to you Gin, sorry." He said and looked at Angelina.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.

"Blaise is in the Hospital Wing." Draco told her softly, "He's not doing good."

She looked shocked before urgently asking, "What happened?"

"His father nearly kill…" Before Draco could finish, she was out the doors.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina ran down the hall, her arms pumping up and down for more speed, her boots' heels pounding on the ground and echoing off the halls' walls. She turned a hard right, gravity taking over she leaned to the left a bit, and pushed through the Hospital Wing doors. She stopped immediately, two steps inside the Wing with her hands holding the doors open, she was frozen. Her hands slowly fell to her side and the doors behind her closed, bathing the Wing in darkness. The only source of light was from the sun coming through the tinted dome window at the left end of the Hospital Wing, not providing a lot of light because the sun was on the other side of the school.

"Miss Michaels. What brings you here?" Madame Pomfrey asked. She tried to keep her voice cheerful but failed miserably.

"What happened?" Angelina asked, her eyes adverted to the only bed occupied. Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stood in a corner of the room whispering.

"His was injured…"

"In detail." Angelina snapped, "What really happened?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "From what we've gathered while he was conscious, his father left the Crucio curse on him for several hours for defying him last night, but used a foreign object, we suppose a dagger or a slicing curse. The Ministry made a surprise raid last night and caught him in the act as he was casting a Fire charm aimed at Blaise… the poor boy, I hope they throw his father in Azkaban for life for what he did!"

Angelina stood stock still in shock. She swallowed and asked, "Why haven't you healed him?"

"Something's preventing us. We're trying to take down the guards and spells so we can heal him."

"Is…is h…he gonna be o…k?" She was having trouble keeping her emotions out of her voice.

"We don't know dear. We don't know." Madame Pomfrey stroked Angelina's hair in a sad gesture, "Just pray to the Gods that he lives." She whispered and walked away.

Angelina took a few steps forward slowly. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and turned. They connected into the shadowed eyes of the Headmaster (Imagine its still Richard Harris from the movie! I don't like the new guy. I wish Richard was still alive :( ) whom was still standing in the corner talking to an arguing McGonagall and Snape. The two bickered back and forth like an old married couple.

Angelina turned from the Headmaster and walked slowly over to Blaise's bed. She scraped the chair forward till it touched the back of her knees, and sit down. She let out a choked sob. He had burns on his arms, not so much boils but little black scorch marks, one of them broken, the other with a broken wrist, his face was destroyed, cuts lashed angrily across his cheeks, his eyes were bruised, his bottom lip was busted open, and his nose had a gash along the side. She gulped and pulled the blanket down slowly and unbuttoned his Hospital dress shirt. Welts from a belt lay out viciously across his chest, eight of them, but they were very puffy insinuation more than one strike in that particular place.

She gently touched one of the welts and felt a tear slip down her face, then buttoned his shirt back up and stomped over to the three teachers.

"What the hell are you doing to his father? He **better** be getting a life sentence in Azkaban if not the Dementor's Kiss."

"Miss Michaels, please calm down." Albus quietly requested.

"Do not tell me to calm down! I won't calm down till my family is home and safe and Blaise is alive."

"He's not dead, Miss Michaels."

"Not yet." She whispered sadly, "You can't even heal him."

"I'm working on a recipe to take off the wards on him Miss Michaels. (Whoa, MAJOR, MAJOR sense of déjà vu! Right… back to the story ^__^) By tomorrow night Blaise shall be back to 90 percent." Snape told her, trying to reassure her.

"90? Why 90?"

"Blaise hasn't woken up since he arrived this morning at 7. We're worried he might've fallen and suffered brain damage."

"Are you say there's a chance Blaise might not wake up?"

Albus sighed, "I'm afraid so, Miss Michaels."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Angelina…" Ginny said her name softly, hiking up the cliff. She just stood there for five minutes with her hand on Angelina's shoulder. And was surprised when she spoke.

"In my fourth year, Blaise and I had a little fling. Lasted about three months. Nothing major happened, we made out, had sex a few times, then something changed. He got scared and told me to never talk to him again. So, till I had to distract Blaise, nothing happened. But old stuff started to happened. Those three months together we were never apart unless at class or in the Great Hall. I think I started to fall for him.

A few days ago, Blaise said I couldn't ignore this because I had fallen. I think he's right. But it scares me. My mom and dad have been together for eighteen years, since their sixth year. They had me a few months after they got married, right after school. They've been happy for nearly two decades. But two years ago, after James was born and we lost Andrew, things unraveled. Finally, a few months ago, my mom and dad filed for divorce. An act of love killed a family."

"So you refuse to fall in love. Just have flings?"

"Yep." Angelina said flatly, "Clichéd huh?" Angelina chuckled, "And now, I think I might have fallen in love."

"You only fall in love truly once. And it's amazing." Ginny said wistfully.

"Speaking from experience?" Angelina smirked.

"Draco and I aren't like that. It's only been a few weeks."

"So has this… if you don't count those three, two years ago."

"How is he?" Ginny asked after a few moment of silence.

"He might have brain damage. Dumbledore's afraid he might never wake up."

Ginny sighed and hugged Angelina, just standing in silence for a few minutes.

"God this month sucks." Angelina said, getting Ginny to let out a chuckle.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina ferociously pulled the quill around the large pad. She was drawing what came to her mind's eye. She sighed when she was done, stretched her hand that had been moving nonstop for at least an hour. She looked down and frowned.

"Hey." Ginny whispered from behind her. Angelina jumped in her chair and looked around, becoming aware of her surroundings again. She was in the Hospital Wing sitting by Blaise's bedside.

She blinked to readjust in the new pain in her neck from turning around so quickly, "Hey. What's up?"

"You sound like you just woke up."

"No, I haven't slept in a few days." Angelina yawned and covered her mouth with both hands, the pad falling to the floor.

Ginny bent to pick it up and furrowed her brow, "Angelina… why did you draw this?"

"Uhm… I don't know. I think I've seen it before." She looked at it upside down, "Yeah… yeah! My mom took me there after we went to Diagon Alley in my first year. We flooed to Hogsmeade because my mom had to pick up robes from Madam Malkin's. She took me to that place. It's an old, now abandoned, Mythological Museum. Holds statues and scripts of stories for people like, Athena, Zeus, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, them."

"How far is it from here?"

"I don't know. Uhm… its just outside Hogsmeade. There's a field nearby, and close to the Forest. The Gods' worshippers that built it, built it so it was like a temple, peaceful, sacred, so they made sure to keep it outside of Hogsmeade, which put a strain on business. Three years ago, it closed. It was meant to be magically bulldozed but someone bought the land and kept the temple up."

Ginny smiled and turned the drawing around to face Angelina, "What room is this?"

"Zeus's. The throne is a replica to Zeus, the holder on the side of the throne is where he'd keep spare lightning bolts. This is where his wife, who is also his sister, Hera, sat."

"Angelina! You're amazing!"

"Yeah, I like to this so too." Angelina joked.

"Seriously!"

"Why?!" Angelina asked, mimicking Ginny's little bounce and enthusiastic voice.

"This is the room where they killed Draco and I! This is where the Death Eaters are taking refuge!" Ginny smiled, "It all makes sense! The forest, the field, the temple! Oh my God! Angelina, you're the best!" Ginny took of in a run.

"Hey! Do you want to meet in here later with Draco and Ron and build a rescue mission?"

Ginny stopped and turned around, "Yeah! I'll go get Ron, you go to Draco, he's probably eating but Ron wasn't feeling well so he went to Gryffindor Tower!"

"Wow! Ron must be really sick to pass up a meal!" Angelina said, and watched Ginny laugh as she ran out.

Turning around and sighing, Angelina kissed Blaise's forehead. It had been three days. Professor Snape's potion had worked but Madame Pomfrey only would heal Blaise a bit a day because it was draining with so much damage.

She ran a hand through his hair and ran out of the Hospital Wing, not seeing Blaise's finger twitch.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina walked calmly over to the Slytherin table and tapped Draco on the shoulder, "Yo, Malfoy. Head Girl needs to see you ASAP. She needs your approval on when the next Head and Prefect meeting will be."

"Tell her to wait till after I'm done eating." Draco brushed her off and turned back to his food.

"But she'll know you're trying to _Weasel_ your way out of the meeting. And she tried to _clue_ you in last time on how _important_ it is that you two make decisions on together like it were a big _family_ that you two run. Get my point?" She asked.

"Not really."

Angelina pulled him up by his collar, "Listen up boy, she said if you don't get your ass there pronto, you're gonna be removed from your Head Boy position!"

Draco pushed her hands off and straightened his robes, "Note to self, burn clothing later and take a bath in bleach."

They stomped out of the Great Hall.

"Boy! How thick can you be? Clues in that whole coded message, Weasel: Weasley, Ginny, your nickname for the Weasley family. Clue: We have a clue. Important: IMPORTANT! Family: As to where out family's are." Angelina ranted.

"Chill out. I haven't got much sleep the last few days."  
  


"I bet you haven't." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She said innocently, "C'mon, we're meeting Gin and Ron in the Hospital Wing."

"Blaise made any change?" Draco asked quietly.

"Madame Pomfrey healed his head injury, nose, cheek and eyes. She's making progress on the welts of his chest… only two left. She's saving the broken wrist for last, she thinks she might wait for Blaise's approval because of past injuries to it. Sometimes a spell would act up and break it further. She rather have his approval before she breaks his arm anymore."

"You know a lot about Blaise." Draco observed.

"I got bored last night, riffled through Pomfrey's records. Checked out Blaise's, mine, yours, Ginny's, Harry's, Luna's, Ron's, Hermione's, Alex's, Cassie's, a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, mainly anyone on the Quidditch team though. After all, I should know for future reference." 

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight!"

"Bite me Malfoy!" Angelina said to him, glaring into his eyes.

"Now, now, children. No need to get angry with one another!" Ginny said teasingly, coming up from behind.

"Did you just come from outside?" Angelina asked, flicking a bug off Ginny's shoulder.

"Yep. Noticed Ronniekins out there makin' out with Luna." Ginny smiled at the blushing couple.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Angelina strung, "C'mon, lets go." They briskly walked towards the Hospital Wing.

They all Accio-d some chairs and gathered around Blaise's bed. Angelina's hands held Blaise's right one, Ginny and Draco held hands between chairs, Luna sat on Ron's lap.

"We know where the Death Eaters have taken refuge." Ginny said, picking up the bed that she had lain on Blaise's legs, "Angelina said that its just outside Hogsmeade."

"It's a Mythological Museum. It holds replicas of depicted rooms having to do with the Greek Gods and Goddesses."

"Like who?" Ron asked.

"That particular room is Zeus." Angelina explained, waving her hand towards the drawing, "There's also Aphrodite, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, Titans, all of them. Aphrodite's the best!"

"Titans?" Ron asked.

"Gaea, Phoebe, Hyperion, Atlas, Mnemosyne, Artemis, Hephaestus." Angelina explained. She grabbed the quill and pad and drew for a few minutes before saying a spell and flicking her wand towards the thin air to their left. The drawing of which she just made, flew off the paper and in the air.

"This," She pointed her wand to the entrance, "Is the entrance to the temple. Take a left," Her wand produced a little red A, "And you're in the _Room of the Titans_." The A backtracked, "Go forward, you go into _Stories On Scrolls_." The A went backward again, "Go left, you go into _Semi-gods and Other Gods_. They're The Graces, Persephone, Eros, The Muses, Thanatos, The Erinyes'. We, want to go through _Room Of The Titans_ though." The A was joined by a red G and R, a green D, and a blue L. 

The letters moved by the entrance and into the Titans' room, "Then we'll go through the room, into the _Family Tree of the Gods_. That basically tells you that Cronus was Zeus's father, and Zeus and Hera had Athena, who was the half sister to Ares, whom are both half siblings to Aphrodite. In other words, it tells you Zeus got around a lot." The letters turned right suddenly, "This will be the entrance to the Olympians, which is where we want to go. We'll have to go through eleven rooms before making it to Zeus. We'll go through, in this exact order, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Ares, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Poseidon, then finally Zeus. This is all the way in the back of the Temple. No chance of Floo-ing or Apparating or anything. So the Death Eaters risk exposure to take refuge here. Though, the back entry way, leads to the Forbidden Forest. Its where its told a few Gods were lain to rest. Though that's probably just a Myth to attract business."

"Back way?"

"You can't get in that way. Only out." Angelina sighed and said the spell to freeze the image. She said another and six replicas formed. One zoomed into everyone's head, including Blaise's.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron asked.

"The map. I've stored it in your brains."

"This doesn't feel right." Ginny muttered, "Maybe we should get Harry and Hermione."

"No bloody friggen way." Draco said, "No way are Potter and his little girlfriend joining this. It's bad enough your brother and his girlfriend are involved."

"Oi!" Ron shouted.

"I agree with Draco." Angelina said, voicing her own thoughts, "The more people we have, the more people we have to watch out for."

"Point taken." Ginny sighed, "But, Harry and Hermione know a lot of extra spells because of the DA."

"DA?" Draco asked.

"Never mind. Not important." Angelina waved his question off, "Its bad enough Ron and Luna are going. We can't risk adding two more people. This whole plan has trap written on it, but we have to do this to get our families back."

"Look," Ginny interrupted as Ron opened his mouth to speak, "We'll vote tomorrow, ok? But right now, we need to figure out a bargaining chip."

"Well, everyone knows Voldemort wants Harry the most." Angelina stated the obvious.

"So, all we have to do, is figure out a way for Harry to not blow our cover…"  
  


Angelina gasped and her mouth formed a large smile, "Oh, I have a brilliant idea!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny and Draco sat on his bed doing… homework. Though, something had happened and their quills, parchment, ink, and books had ended up on the floor. Now, they were attached at the mouth.

"Draco…" Ginny tried to pull away from Draco.

"Ginny." He said back, looking at her.

"Angelina's plan is dangerous. Something could happen, I don't want you going."

He sat up, Ginny being pushed off of him, "No way. No way in hell am I letting my girlfriend go in there alone without knowing how to defend herself."

Ginny smiled, "Girlfriend?"

Draco sputtered, "Uh… uh… uhm…"

Ginny laughed and kissed him, "Then show me."

"Show you what?"

"How to defend myself." Ginny said simply and kissed him again.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina paced through the Hospital Wing.

"Two weeks. Two bloody weeks and he's not awake yet!" Kit ranted next to her, they crossed paths, Angelina going up, Kit going down.

"It's the 7th of January. Two weeks after Christmas. So technically, only thirteen days. He was brought in after Christmas."

"Same thing!" Kit snapped.

"It's two am. Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll owl you immediately if something happens." Angelina offered, taking in the weary seventh year.

She sighed, "Not that bad an idea. Use the Floo instead. It's easier, and faster."

Angelina nodded and watched her leave. She sighed and after a few minutes sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and lay her head down by Blaise's hand, "I screwed up, royally with you."

"I fucked up. Not you."

Angelina's head flipped up and her mouth dropped open. Tears formed in her eyes, "Blaise!"

"Hi." He whispered.

She got up, sat on the side of the bed and hugged him. He sat up to meet her half way, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kit told me your dad Floo-ed to your room before it happened and that if you came to my house you would've been killed. If you had told me that I would've forgave you, it wasn't your fault! I feel so stupid."  She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry. If this hadn't've happened, you wouldn't have gone home, and you wouldn't've nearly died!"

Blaise wiped away her tears, "Angelina…"

"Angie." She corrected and kissed him, reveling in the feel of his lips against hers, his hand on her face.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

That's all. Not the best chapter, but being sick, I haven't really been up to speed with my brain, so my thoughts are untouchable at the moment with this fic. I liked the hideout I came up with though! Cause Greek Mythology is fascinating and it brings in an excuse for Firenze, and me to find sites for research without having to actually work on something for school lol. 

This chapter went slow even though its… 5,110 words. I wanted it long because I probably won't be able to start writing more till Saturday (Tomorrow mom wants help with Christmas stuff and Friday I get to go see _Honey_ because I'm no longer grounded tomorrow night! Mom's asleep so I got to update!)

It went fast with Blaise's problem, but I wanted to get this all out in one chapter so its lighter and more action packed in the next one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all! Over 125 reviews! It's amazing! AH! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you! Bye!

~/Ashley

Be nice and review! ^__^


	11. Chapter 10: Are You Ready?

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity (nothin descriptive). ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Angelina, her family, Kit Lanchester, and any one else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series

**Source**: - for the Myth stuff, though I knew some stuff already.

****

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 10**: _Are You Ready?_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Shut that damn kid up!" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, covering her ears, "Or I'll kill him!"

Crystal Michaels rocked her two year old son in her arms, trying to quiet his scared cries, "James, its okay sweetie, its okay. Gege will have us out soon."

"Me want Gege!" He screamed for his eldest sister.

"Landon, take your brother for a minute?" Crystal asked her eldest son.

The ten year old grabbed his baby brother and bounced him on his knee.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Christina, thirteen, asked her, weary mother.

"Fine dear. Just hoping Angelina won't try something stupid."

"Saving us is stupid?" Christina asked, "Pfft, whats stupid is you and dad getting a divorce."

"Christina." She warned her youngest daughter.

"She's right." Jason Michaels said from the shadows, "It is stupid us getting a divorce. I've never once cheated on you Cryssie (Said Chrissie). Never in eighteen years marriage."

"Landon, why don't you let me try? Six boys has given me experience. He just misses his sister." Molly Weasley offered her hands towards the scared two year old. The tired Landon handed him over immediately. Molly smoothed his dirty blonde hair out and wiped off his green eyes, "Now, now child. Your Gege will be with you soon." She said, bouncing him and rubbing his back in a soothing manner. He cried a bit more and sucked his thumb before falling asleep.

"Mum, you seem too calm for this situation." Bill Weasley said.

"We'll be fine Bill. We'll be fine."  
  


"Weasley's are tough skinned! 'Member Bill?" Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks to you two." Bill said accusingly towards the twins, "All your pranks, we're lucky to be alive."

"Ya won't be for long!" Bellatrix shouted through the bars with an evil chuckle and sick smile.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Put your back into it!"

"Like this?"

"Harder! C'mon Gin! Harder! Faster!"

"I'm going as hard and as fast as I can dammit!"

"Well it's not good enough! Here! Let me show you!"

"Oooh. I get it now! Like this!"

"That's prefect Gin! Now, just a bit faster. Faster. Faster. Harder! Perfect! Ok, stop… Gin, stop. Gin! Ginny! Stop it Ginny!"

"But I'm finally getting the hang of it!"

"Gin! Stop!" Draco shouted, putting his arms around Ginny's and halting her assault on the punching bag.

Ginny pouted and lowered her gloved hands, "You finally start to teach me this stuff and you tell me three minutes into the lesson to stop!"

"We've got to work into it."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "You were the one pushing me to go harder and faster."

"Yeah, but I invited someone else to this." Draco whispered as the door opened.

"Angelina!?" Ginny asked, "But you know basic defense."

"Draco's works go farther than I have. We have less than two months till this plan happens." Angelina told her, swinging her arms forward then behind, stretching her neck and back.

"Alright, lets open this." Ginny smiled and clapped her hands. Frowning when she remembered they were gloved.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"T-minus six weeks." Ginny said with a sigh, "Maybe we should've done this earlier."

"No. Wait till after Valentines Day, and stuff, and wait till we planned for this to happen. March 27th, We'll do this." Angelina said firmly.

"Your plan is great, Angelina. But… what happens if Draco's captured, and that dream comes true?"

"It won't. And if it does, we'll just have to cope babe. It'll be better to lose one, than to lose ten."

"I hope we haven't already lost 'em." Ginny whispered.

"Lost who?" Harry came up behind them, holding Hermione's hand.

"Uhm…" Ginny said nervously. Everyone had agreed, being bad liars except for Angelina, Draco, and Blaise, that they'd stay far away from Harry and Hermione.

"Ron." Angelina lied quickly, "We were gonna go gang up on Snape for taking away those fifty points yesterday because Colin sneezed. If that didn't work, we were gonna go see McGonagall and have her force him to revoke it and give them back plus twenty five points for being unjust and favorite towards Slytherins. But we think Ron might've chickened out."

"Oh. Good luck with that. If you need us, we'll be in the Astronomy Tower."

Ginny watched them leave, "That was a great lie!"  
  


"Thanks. Quick on my feet. Comes with getting caught sneaking out of the house or being late for my curfew at home."

Ginny laughed and sighed, "C'mon. Lets go visit the boys. Draco's probably annoying Blaise as we speak."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Madame Pomfrey!" Blaise shouted, "Madame Pomfrey!"

"What? What is it dear?" Madame Pomfrey came running out.

"I'm bored!" Blaise whined.

"Oh, boy! Only call me if its an emergency!" She chided.

"But!" 

Madame Pomfrey waddled off to help a fourth year Hufflepuff that now looked like a cave man, complete with grunt-talk.

Angelina walked in and shrieked when the cave-boy started sniffing her, "Back off cave-dude."

"Oi!" Blaise shouted, standing up with help of crutches (because he's still weak), "She mine, back off." He growled at the fourth year, scaring him away.

"I'm yours?" Angelina asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow, "I don't belong to anyone, thank you very much!"

Blaise smiled slightly and sat back down on his bed, "Pomfrey says that once Snape finishes that potion tonight, by tomorrow, I'll be better than ever." 

"Well that's awesome news. Once you're out tomorrow we can talk about some stuff." Angelina hinted, as Pomfrey walked by.

"Ok. Meet me in my room tomorrow." Blaise said, "I get out around noon, so after lunch."

Angelina nodded and touched Blaise's cheek. She bent forward and chastely kissed his lips, "Bye."

He kissed her once more and let her leave.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny grunted as she punched the bag in front of her. It'd been two weeks since Draco had started to teach her how to defend herself, but he concentrated more on Angelina a few times because she was better at this than Ginny. 

Ginny's eyes narrowed and she punched the bag again, then turned into a roundhouse kick, as she felt jealousy wash over her. She stopped suddenly and the bag hit her side. She grunted and shoved it. _Why am I jealous of Angelina spending time with Draco? She's got Blaise!_ Ginny thought.

"Angelina, can I talk to you for a minute?" Ginny asked, watching her friend come up from a bridge.

Angelina took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah." She jogged over to the flustered Ginny and asked, "Something wrong babe? You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. How's Blaise?"

"He gets out of the Hospital today!" She smiled big, "In about fifteen minutes I'm gonna go to my room and shower and go meet him in his room."

"Why don't you go now, and take an extra long shower, relax your muscles." 

"That's a good idea, I'll go in a minute, just gonna go thank Ferret-boy for the help." Angelina walked over to Draco and said a few things then left, giving a small wave, smile, then knowing wink at Ginny as she walked towards the door.

"How's the bag treating you?" Draco asked, walking over in a black beater tank and black jog pants.

"It's bored. Teach me some other stuff, please?" She pouted and looked up at him.

"No. You can't handle what I could teach you!"

"Malfoy, lets pretend I'm not your girlfriend for a few minutes. I took gymnastics for two years before I came to school. I know flips and stuff and you can help me maneuver punches into them."

"Fine." Draco said simply. Before Ginny could blink, Draco hooked his arm under hers and flipped her over on to the matted ground. She coughed as the air was sucked from her lungs. He bent down but Ginny rolled to the side, went into a back tuck, and was on her feet.

"Nice." Draco commented with a nod. He took a step forward and Ginny took a step backward.

He took two forward and she went into a back handspring, he followed her and when she landed, she was looking into his eyes. Without moments hesitation, she kicked his legs out from underneath him in one swift movement.

Draco coughed and smirked, then did the same to Ginny with his arm. She shrieked and crashed to the ground and giggled.

"Talk about sweeping a girl off her feet." She blushed and groaned, "I didn't just say that."

Draco laughed slightly and rolled over to kiss her. She sighed into the kiss and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"You graduate in a few months."

"Yeah… so?" Draco asked, detecting the sad note in her voice.

"I don't. I graduate _next_ year." Ginny said with another sad sigh.

"Oh…" Draco lamely said.

"So, I guess this was a 'fun-while-it-lasted' type of thing?"

Draco looked confused and shrugged, "I don't know, I guess…"

Ginny noticed disappointment in his voice. She kissed him and stood up, "Gotta go. Hermione wants me to supervise Lavender and Parvati's plans for the Valentine's Day dance." Ginny said, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh fun!" Draco said sarcastically, standing up himself.

"Tell me about it." Ginny groaned. She sighed and smiled, "Bye." She turned to leave when Draco grabbed her elbow and turned her around, smashing his lips on to hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, before sighing into the kiss, and pulling away, "I've gotta go. I want to stay but I can't. I'll Floo to your room later, I need to talk to you." She kissed him once more and left.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"You're Damn Right Cause I Heard Them Lame Dame Excuses Yesterday!" Angelina sang as she ran towards the Great Hall. She had a habit of doing that a lot.

She ran into the Great Hall and grabbed a piece of bread and then ran towards the Head Table, "Hey, Professor McGonagall, I was wondering, you know that Transfiguration homework? I was wondering if I could turn it in late, after class on Monday. Madame Pomfrey already lent the book out to another student. And it's a book really important to my essay."

"Sure Miss Michaels. I expect it by Monday's curfew."

"Thanks." Angelina smiled and left. She was really planning on waiting to do the homework after classes, and since her family was gone and her boyfriend nearly having died, she was sliding through almost anything. She knew it wasn't right to exploit her problems like that, but she knew Percy and Voldemort wanted to keep her family alive otherwise they would be screwed in luring Ginny and Angelina to come and rescue them.

Angelina walked through the halls and felt someone come up behind her, "Blaise, you better not try anything here in the halls, dinner will be out soon."

She felt his gloved hand wrap around her elbow and pull her into the empty classroom on her left. 

"You just come back in from Quidditch? You've only been out of the Hospital Wing two weeks. Pomfrey let you play?"

She was roughly slammed against the wall and a hand pressed against her mouth. The faint aroma of brimstone tickled her smell senses. She recognized the smell of the museum.

She grunted and punched him in the stomach, "Didn't know you had the balls to attack us at school, Percy."

"Shut your mouth." He bit out, doubled over clutching his stomach in pain.

"You hurt me, I have dozens of owls that once someone sets out the warning bell that I've gone missing, or my body's been found, owls are charmed to swoop down and drop a note letting everyone know who's behind the Weasley and Michaels' family disappearance. Your precious Voldemort's plans will be screwed."

"You dare threaten me?" He asked, his hands coiling around her neck.

"Uhm, yep!" She cockily stated, as she punched his face and kicked him below the belt. She then ran like a smart person, straight to the Great Hall, blending in with the mass of students.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"He attacked you?" Ginny asked, pacing the room, eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah. I made up some bullshit about owls to drop letters saying that he was a traitor if I went missing or was found dead. He freaked, I kicked his ass, and ran, straight to Blaise's room. He called you guys, you know the rest."

Blaise looked angry and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and kissed her temple.

"We can't wait for tomorrow night. We have to do this tonight."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina ran down the stairs quietly. She wore black sneakers, black skin tight jeans, and a forest green tank top, with her leather jacket over it.

She met with Ginny at the bottom of the stairs and sighed. Ginny wore dark blue jeans, a long sleeved black top with a v-neck, black sneakers, and Charlie's leather jacket.

"You ready?" Angelina whispered.

"Yeah, you?" Ginny whispered back.

"I've been ready for three months." Angelina told her, her eyes flashing dangerously, she pulled on black leather gloves, mimicking as Ginny did so too.

They moved towards the stairs, heading up towards the boys dorm.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Short chapter. But, I know I just Saturday but stuff started happening. I know this chapter sucked, but I wanted to get it out to start with the whole four-part ending. 

I've been fighting the computer because I've been watching the X-Men movies I rented and my fingers are itching to do another fic. If that happens, It'll be forever before I work on this again. So, I'm trying to decide, whether to immediately start a sequel, take a break then start it, do a different fic, or take a break till after like February or something. So I'm asking all of you:

**What Should I Do? Should I:**

A: Start immediately with the sequel.

B: Wait a few days/weeks to build suspense and work on the plot

C: Not do one

D: Do a different fic

And:

Which actor could you see playing Blaise Zabini? Just wondering who you see most as in your mind through stories with him. For some reason, I see him as a British Shane West. 

**Thanks:**

**Rose petel** – _Hehe, don't worry. There will be a sequel… well, there's a 99.8% chance of one ^__^_

**Sweetthang123** – _^__^ I'm a drama queen at heart so I wanted that little thing in there. I love it when two people come back together under dramatic situations._

**Lina** – _Sorry, I was in a rush with the end to update and made that mistake, thanks for pointing it out. And thanks for the title, I'll try to read it._

**Lil'River** – _Lol, thanks for reading ad reviewing_

**Hpfan00** – _Sorry for the later wait. I'm glad you like Angelina and Blaise together. I usually put OC's in fics because I love having free reign over someone, and I thought she'd be interesting with Blaise._

**Carmilla Zabini** – _Ooh, love the new name ^__^ Hehe, like I said, I'm a major drama queen. Love to put the dramatics in. It's the first time I think I've ever made anyone cry unintentionally lol._

**SickGirl42** – _Yeah, it was so sad when he died! I hate the new Dumbledore! Yep, him and Angie need to be together cause sadly, the fic will be ending soon _

**BishounenzAngel** – _Thanks! ^__^ BTW: Cool name. I love saying it lol._

**Dancergirl360** – _Lol! I have a love-hate relationship with cliffies, I love doin 'em, hate reading 'em. Lol! Lmao, love your review :D Thanks!_

**GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon** – _Thanks for reading! I'm glad you like my story. It's so awesome! I still can't believe you're reading it. I thought his problem was too fast but, I needed to get Angie and Blaise back together for the ending, but I also had to do the 'revealing thing' where the truth came out that he knew, so, I put the prob in and made it fast and put them together again :D_

**Killer-the-cat** – _Sorry for the long update, Thanks for reading._

**ESN** – _Yeah, well, I got better! That's partly why this chapter took so long cause of a small relapse, but better now :D Here's the update_

**Unperfection** – _Aww, thanks so much! That's so sweet! Thanks for reading and reviewing_

**Sasatia** – _Wow! 5 outta 5! Thanks sooooo much!!! Ooh! I love that song! :D That's why I had Angelina singin it sorta_

**Poison Of A Mind** – _Lol, I'm usually too lazy too! Like I said to GinnyGIN, I needed to put them back together, and that's the fastest way I could think, I certainly wouldn't just forgive him like **that** but, it seemed to work, although clichéd, still worked ;)_

**Neca** – _thanks for reading and reviewing. I usually do that, lol. Read fics in one. Most recent one I did was The Source, it's a great D/G, but very, very long._

**~/ Ashley**


	12. Chapter 11: The Entrance

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and possible brief nudity (nothin descriptive). ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Angelina, her family, Kit Lanchester, and any one else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series

** __**

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 11**: _The Entrance_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny and Angelina met with Ron outside his dorm room. He held his new Blaze 3000, Harry's Firebolt 500, Ginny's Firebolt, Angelina's Firebolt 500, and a look of anger on his face.

"I can't believe we're doin this!" 

"It's the only way Ron." Ginny said, putting a comforting hand on her brothers' muscled arm.

He sighed and opened the door to the Head Boy bedroom with the password.

"Shit! Hermione's in there with him." Angelina cursed.

"We'll knock her out." Ginny whispered and then crept into the bedroom. 

Hermione heard the whispers and looked up. She shrieked as Ginny pointed her wand in Hermione's face. Ginny used a simple spell to make Hermione unconscious and she fell limp in Harry's arms. 

"What the? Hermione? You… Ginny? What're you doing in here? Why're you dressed like that?" Harry asked, still half-asleep.

"Sorry Harry. This is the only way." Ginny stated sadly and pointed her wand at Harry. He grabbed his and made to do the same spell as she, but was momentarily shocked when Angelina and Ron entered wearing similar dark clothing to Ginny. 

Ron held up his wand, "Sorry mate. It's the only way." Ron said the spell and watched, torn, as his best friend fell to the ground. 

"Get his invisibility cloak." Angelina instructed as she braced her arms under Harrys', ready to lift him. Ginny lay it out on the ground and stepped aside. Angelina stopped suddenly as she was hefting Harry upward, "Why the hell am I doing this?" She asked before flicking her arm out, her hand expanded, catching her wand as it flew from her jackets' sleeve, "Wingardium Leviosa." She said, Harry floated and she placed him on the Invisibility Cloak.  

Ginny smiled and tied the invisibility cloak to Harry's body, with invisible ropes. She then made the body float and follow them. They calmly walked out of Gryffindor tower and met with Blaise and Draco down in the entrance hall.

"We ready?" Ginny asked with a heavy nervous sigh, taking in Blaise and Draco's brooms, both Blaze 5000's. 

Blaise nodded, he wore black jeans, a black turtleneck, and black gloves.

Draco squeezed Ginny's shoulder reassuringly and said, "You sure you want to do this? We can send Auror's instead."

"Then the Death Eaters' will just kill our families. We _have_ to do this Draco." Ginny pressed urgently, "I just wish you'd stay here. But, if I knocked you out, you'd just come when you wake up."

"Well. What's this?" A cheerful voice asked coming up behind them, "Mister Zabini, Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasley, Miss Michaels, Miss Weasley, there'd best be a good explanation for this."

"Headmaster!" Ginny squeaked.

"We're here on Prefect business."

"It's to my understand though the you don't need brooms for Prefect business, Miss Michaels."

"Professor Dumbledore, with all do respect, its not really something we informed you of for a reason." Angelina lied, "We find it easier and less tiring on brooms. And it's faster to avoid Peeves' tricks, sir."

"Right." He looked at them over the half-moon spectacles that always adorned his face, "Just be careful." He watched as they turned and started walking down the hall, "Unless I am mistaken, Hogsmeade is out these doors."

Angelina, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Ron froze, Ron bumping into Draco and Ginny.

"Sir, we can explain." Ginny started.

"If you haven't sent word or aren't back by noon, I'll send Auror's to the Mythology museum. Be careful, and make sure you don't kill Harry before you get to Hogsmeade. It'll suck if your leverage dies." He chuckled and walked away, leaving five very flabbergasted teens behind.

Ron open and closed his mouth several times.

"C'mon." Angelina said, "It's two o'clock already. The spell on Harry only lasts twenty-five minutes. It's been on ten. It'll wear off by the time we get to the museum."

Angelina mounted her broom and the rest followed suit.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Dammit." Angelina said when they landed by the edge of the Forbidden Forests, behind the museum, "How come I got to take Harry?" She shoved Harry off her broom. He had waken up above the Shrieking Shack and had since then been trying to steer the broom around. The only way she'd been able to stop him was by threatening to kill or hurt Hermione.

"Because you weigh less. We all have packs and stuff." Ginny answered, heaving hers on to the ground.

"Why _do_ you have packs?" Angelina asked.

Ginny pulled out ropes and tied them around Harry's wrists, behind his back. She then put a bandana around his mouth like a gag. She then tied her own hair up.

Angelina nodded understanding, "Ok, so, we'll be going in and straight to the left. Remember the map." She looked around, "Where's Luna?"

"She decided to not come." Ron said.

"You left her behind didn't you?" Ginny asked, hands digging through the sack she'd brought.

"Yep." Ron answered lamely.

"Angelina, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked, going off to the side, Angelina following.

"Sup?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

Ginny hugged her, "Love you."

"Love ya." Angelina replied, wrapping her arms around Ginny.

"Be careful sweetie." Ginny whispered.

"I will. But you need to too." Angelina said into her ear, "Go talk to your brother, can you send Blaise over here?"

Ginny nodded and sniffled, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Blaise looked up from talking to Draco to look at Ginny. He looked over at Angelina and walked over to her, "Whats wrong?"

Angelina looked at his face and then kissed him slowly, "I need you to be careful. I need you to come out of there alive." She whispered.

"Yeah, I do too." He joked, then sobered at her serious face. He grabbed her face and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry. I'll come out." He whispered and brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, "C'mere." He said and hugged her.

Over with Draco and Ginny, similar conversation was just about to start.

"Hey." Ginny said, she sounded breathless as she walked up to him, "You can stay guard out here ya'know." She offered.

"No." He firmly stated, "I'm going in there with you. I want to protect you."  
  


"I don't need protecting, Draco. You taught me how to take care of myself." She said, her hands smoothing out his sweater. She wanted him and was regretting not staying with him last night.

"Gin, I l…" Draco started.

"Don't. You can't tell me that right now. Because then I won't want to go in there, I'll want to go back to Hogwarts and let the Auror's try to extract my family."

"Let's do that."

"No!" Ginny said, tears threatening to fall, "I can't do that. I can't let them risk my family's lives."

"Ginny!" Angelina called softly, "We're going." She said.

Ginny sniffled and kissed Draco before running off to meet with Angelina and her brother.

"Did you do it?" Blaise asked softly, walking up to Draco.

"No. She wouldn't let me. You?"

"Couldn't. We sorta made a silent promise to wait till this shit was over before we do anything."

Draco nodded understand and clapped Blaise on the shoulder, "Ready to walk to your death?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah." Draco sighed and they walked over to Ron, Ginny, Angelina, the bound Harry, and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready." They confirmed.

"Don't do this!" Harry said, his gag falling.

"Shut up, Boy Wonder." Ginny hissed, "You're our leverage for our families. Harry Potter or ten lives?" She weighed her hands up and down. The one she'd raised when she said 'ten lives' raised higher than the other one, "Ten lives."

"Virginia Anne…" Harry started chidingly.

"You're not my brother, you don't call me by my full name." She said and forced the gag back into his mouth.

Ginny and Angelina walked ahead first, Draco and Blaise behind pushing Harry between them both, Ron behind them.

"We go in, left, we go straight through that room, right into the Family room, then take a right into the Olympians. Then we just follow the rooms into Zeus' where Voldemort is." Angelina whispered as they neared the museum.

"One last time." Ginny said, "We ready?"

Angelina nodded, Blaise nodded, Draco said 'yes', Ron sighed and nodded, Ginny smiled.

Angelina stopped and put her hands around the dirty brass handles, "Arg!" She grunted when they didn't move. Blaise pushed her aside softly and his hands replaced hers on the left one and Draco went to the right one and they tugged.

The doors opened creakless and they sighed in relief. Angelina and Ginny walked in first, then Ron and Harry, then Draco and Blaise, shutting the doors.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok, this is the 1st of 4 parts. The Entrance, The Rooms, The Battle, The Return Home.

After that, after New Years, I'll start the sequel.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'd thank you but gotta go!

Quick shoutout to Kit though! Thanks for reading girl!


	13. Chapter 12: My Immortal Life

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, and nudity (nothin descriptive). ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Angelina, her family, Kit Lanchester, and any one else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series

** __**

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 12**: _My Immortal Life _

**Authors Note:** Couldn't think of a name and I'm listening to My Immortal by Evanescence… anyhoo! I changed me mind. I'm gonna build the Rooms and part of the Fight into one chapter and the next chapter out will be the last of the Fight, then there'll be the epilogue. Help with titles are appreciated, I want it to be a lyric from a song. I've got a few but not sure on them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

They walked in as one, through the Titans' lair, the Family Circle, and into the first stone, cold, cruel-looking room of Hephaestus.

It had a 10-foot high statue of Hephaestus holding a hammer over his right shoulder, and the moving statue swung it down to pound on the sword on the stone. There was surprise through all but Angelina as no sound echoed from the pounding. A volcano he used for forging stood behind him, repeatedly spewing harmless lava that would disappear when it touched the ground.

Angelina, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, Harry, and Ron walked quietly into the next room of Artemis, twin sister to Apollo. Her room was warm, loving almost. She stood in the middle of the room with a deer around her protectively, she held a bow, with a silver arrow, aiming at whoever entered the room. She set the arrow off and it headed towards Ginny. She gasped but the arrow disappeared in front of her.

"It's holographic." Angelina whispered as she waved her hand through the second one the had been aimed.

Vines stuck to the wall and a statue of a mother holding her child rested in the left corner, a moon rising repeatedly over Artemis. 

They split around Artemis and went into the next room, to the Messenger Hermes. 

An olive tree, lyre, pipes, musical scale, stars, astronomy chart, weights and measures, boxing gloves, and a balance beam created the things Hermes had created. He stood in the room with the wings on his sandals and hat fluttering lightly, making him levitate occasionally while he waved his magic wand.

"Well, guess we have him to thank for gymnastics." Ginny whispered, "I'd wondered who'd invented it."

They followed Angelina's tip toeing into the next room of Aphrodite. 

There the Goddess of Love lay in all her glory on a bed of cushion, accented, pillows on her side, left leg flung over her right one so they entwined. Her hand occasionally went from her right temple, through her hair, and then back to her temple. Sparrows and doves flew around her head and the room, and a swan rested on its own pillow at her feet. A myrtle trees' branches swayed lightly in the imaginary breeze from its rotted spot in the right corner.

Apollo, the next room, walked around going from a Healer, to a musician, to an Archer, to a laurel tree with a crow on a branch, and then a lake with a dolphin. He's fingers pressed against his lyre as he passed it by.

The next two rooms were depicting scenes from the two Olympians' lives.

The reenactment in the next room was gross to the six people as Athena sprung in armor from Zeus's forehead. No one bothered to take in the scenery of the room as they ran through it to the next one, Ron looking green.

The next room was sadder as it depict the hanging of Hera. She crumpled her face and let out a soundless scream of pain as Zeus watched her with a sick smile on his face. 

The next room held nothing but a statue of Hestia looking over a miniature of some sort, what of they couldn't see.

Hades' hell house came next. He stood over a pool of crying (soundlessly of course) souls. The Erinyes' standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. The room was unnaturally cold and dead-feeling. 

Poseidon was the last to come before Zeus's room. He stood on the rippling sea, his trident gripped tightly in his hand.

"Just walk through the water, a path'll form." Angelina whispered as she stepped into water, but it parted like she had said. 

They walked straight into Zeus's room, wands ready, expecting… something… except.

"Ok… not Zeus's room." Angelina said slowly, "They expanded it. Oh god… what door? WHAT DOOR?" She whispered loudly looking at all fifteen doors.

"Lets try that end door." Ginny answered pointing to the left at the last door.

"No backing out guys. This is it." Angelina whispered, her face giving away the calm in her voice. Her chest heaved with terrified breathing, a scared look in her eye.

"Love you." Ginny said to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck, "If something happens… and I don't make it out alive. Let Mom and Dad know how much I love them." She whispered.

"Gin…" Ron started but she pulled away and kissed his cheek.

Blaise hugged Angelina and refused to let her go, "I know we made a sorta silent agreement we wouldn't get and or say all mushy shit but…"

"Blaise, don't." She whispered.

"I love you." He said, kissing her temple.

A tear slipped down her face and into his sweater, "I love you." She whispered back.

Draco's hand caressed Ginny's cheek and he lent his head down to capture her lips, one last time.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Ton-Tongue Toffee!" Luna growled to Albus Dumbledore's stone Gargoyle. She stomped up on to the steps and tapped her foot impatiently. When the Gargoyle stopped spinning, she let the queasy effect sink in and disappear, before she stalked over to Albus's office door.

"Headmaster Dumbledore…" She started.

"No sense in continuing Miss Lovegood, I know why you're here. I know everything. Come, come. Sit down, and I'll explain."

Sighing, Luna plopped down into a cushy crimson chair, "They went without me."

"Mister Weasley loves you. He wouldn't want you in harms way."

"I was two years ago!" She said with a pout, tossing her blonde hair over to one shoulder.

"Uhm… Miss Lovegood, how'd you know my password."

"It was quite easy. You're obsessed with candy and you laugh whenever someone eats Ton-Tongue Toffee. Plus, I heard Professor McGonagall and Snape talking."

"Ah, right." He smiled, "And what are you doing up at three am Miss Lovegood?"

She blushed, "Uhm…" She coughed, "I rolled over and Ron wasn't in bed with me." She was dieing of embarrassment and Dumbledore was laughing.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Who's the boss here?"

"You take care of Harry, I'll talk, Draco, Blaise, and Ron stay in the hall till uhm… I sneeze, I guess." Ginny took control.

"Uhm… guys." Angelina started, "I think I should tell you something."

"It'll have to wait, Angelina." Ginny told her.

"Fine, just… Ginny, switch bracelets with me… trust me." Angelina said as Ginny looked oddly at her. Ginny gave Angelina her gold bangle and Angelina gave Ginny her silver one.

The guys looked at each other confused, but turned their attention back to the girls.

"Give Harry to me." Angelina said, Blaise shoving Harry towards Angelina. She turned him around so that his back pressed against her chest, and her hand coiled around his throat, "Move and I'll kill you!" She threatened.

Ginny, Angelina, and Harry made their way to the door at the end of the hallway. Ginny sighed and her hand tightened on the knob before she twisted it and flung the door open.

No words could describe the utter dread and terrified feeling that dwelled in the pit of her stomach as she looked across the room, straight at the face of Lord Voldemort himself.

"Oh God, what have I gotten into?" She asked herself in her mind.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny sighed, and smirked cruelly, stepping into the light of the dank cold room.

"Lord Voldemort. So lovely to see you again." Ginny drew sarcastically, "Last time I saw you face to face, you were merely Tom Riddle. And you were trying to kill me so you could come back to full power." Her eyes darted to Voldemort's right and locked eyes with, "Peter Pettigrew. You bring whole new meaning to the saying 'Filthy-traitorous-rat'."

"Ginny, dear." Peter said, "S-s-so nice to s-s-s-see you again." He bowed pathetically.

"Get up you disgusting excuse for a Wizard." Ginny spat venomously, her hands clutching at her side, she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands.

"Virginia." Voldemort stood from Zeus's throne, "So lovely for you to willingly join us."  
  


"Stand down Voldemort, I'm not here to join. I'm here to bargain for the safe return of the Weasley family and the Michaels' family."

"There's no bargain."

"I have Harry Potter." Ginny said, Angelina walked forward into the lightly with her hand around Harry's throat, "If we don't get our families, alive, and safe, Auror's will be sent when we don't send Albus a letter by ten am. It's three thirty already. Frankly, I don't give a flying fuck what you do with Harry. And I swear on pain of death I won't tell anyone of your secret hiding place."

"Move and I kill him." Angelina said as a Death Eater walked towards her. Ginny watched from the corner of her eye as Angelina slipped Harry's wand in her front pocket and worked on his ropes.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked.

"I'm afraid your valiant attempt was foolish, Virginia, darling." Voldemort laughed cruelly and sat down, "Two to two dozen, not very smart."

"We've got a Mudblood for you to torture as well." Ron said loudly as he walked in carrying a struggling Hermione.

"R-r-r-Ron! M-my p-p-p-p-p-previous m-master." Peter bowed again and Ron's jaw clenched.

"Ron! Let us go! Why're you doing this to Harry and I?" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, shut the hell up and don't say a word. I can't believe you were stupid enough to follow!" Ron hissed lowly in her ear, his mouth barely moving.

"Still, it seems the whole Weasley clan to torture and kill, as well as a Mudblood, Potter, and the lovely Miss Michaels, is better than giving up your families." Voldemort's fingertips pressed together, "I'm sure we can find a suitable pastime for Miss Weasley, and Miss Michaels before we kill them. And Miss Christina as well."

Angelina's jaw tightened and her hand around Harry's throat accidentally gripped tighter till the point where he coughed. She lightened her grip and looked curiously at a door behind Voldemort that creaked open slightly and a glow from a spell being cast flooded from the room.

"Fine, then, we'll kill Harry."

"Go ahead."

"And spare you the satisfying feeling of torturing his lifeless body? After all, he, was the one that made you weak, vulnerable, a laughing stock for fifteen years." Ginny tempted.

Voldemort was silent, "Hand him over, along with Mister Malfoy, and Mister Zabini and your families go free."

Ginny didn't look surprised, so she yanked the door open and shoved Draco and Blaise into the room, "I broke their wands earlier, figured you'd want more traitors." She said nonchalantly, "It was so easy to get Malfoy here to fall in love with me. The banter, the damsel act, child's play. And he fell for it." She laughed cruelly, her eyes sending him a signal to play along.

"Lying bitch!" He shouted, making for her but she pointed her wand threateningly at him, 

"I'll kill to get my family back, don't try me, boy."

"So, Lord Voldemort, are you going to give me my family?" Ginny asked, "As well as the Michaels'?"

"No." He stated simply.

"Wrong answer." Ginny told him, "_Altraya_ (Said All-tray-uh) _Expelliarmus_." Ginny and Angelina shouted, everyone but Ginny, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Angelina lost their wands.

Harry's hands fell free suddenly and he grabbed his wand from Angelina's front pocket. Ron shoved Hermione's wand into her hands and they all ducked as a Death Eater grabbed a wand and the spell backfired and he ended up with a beak and wings, running around squawking.

Harry understood the plan finally and started casting charms and spells back and forth, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise doing the same. Ginny, Angelina, and Draco took to physical combat.

"Oh, Angelina." A voice taunted from the door behind Voldemort. 

Angelina whipped around, "_Riddikulus!_" The Angelina-Boggart didn't falter and Angelina flung her knife outward and slashed Angelina-Boggarts' arm, blood dripping from it.

"Oh, my God!" Angelina breathed before a boot to the face sent her flying to the ground.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sorry this took so long, I was stuck on this chapter.

I'd thank everyone but I'm too lazy and tired, lol. There's the next chapter, then one more, and its on to the sequel. The next chapter'll be out sometime this week.

Oh, and when the next story comes out, I might be known as Numbly Breaking ^__^


	14. Chapter 13: Commonality

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Angelina, her family, Kit Lanchester, and any one else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series

** __**

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Chapter 13**: _Commonality_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Angelina threw her hands up, hooked at the wrists to form an X, to catch the boot that, not only identical to the ones she was wearing, but was about to crash down on her face, and said, "Wish I could say it was nice to see you again Lexa." Angelina grunted as she threw the boot away, "After being gone for six years, it'd be nice to see my long lost twin, but not so much."

"You always were one to like the clichés Angel. Figured you'd like this one." Lexa Michaels' voice said. She was identical to Angelina, down to the fleck of green in her right eye, even the same clothes. Lexa flipped a knife out and laughed, "Fun while it lasted."

Angelina rolled to the left onto her side and threw her left leg out to sweep Lexa off her feet. She then lay flat and did a kick up before stepping her boot down on Lexa's throat. Lexa swiped at Angelina's ankle but Angelina jumped back. Lexa stood up and raised the knife threateningly before smirking and jabbing it out quickly twice, Angelina ducked both times, Lexa swiped for Angelina's neck but missed as well.

Again, she made to swipe for Angelina's neck but Angelina dipped back into a bridge and as she flew backward to go into a back hand spring, the knife nicked her left thigh, causing her jeans to rip, and blood to stain the black denim. She let out a small cry and pushed her hand onto the wound.

"You never were one to like pain." Lexa cruelly smiled and licked the blood off the dagger.

"You're sick." Angelina gasped out, "You're right, I don't like pain. But I've learned how to deal with it." She threw her injured leg up to round-house kick Lexa.

"Why didn't you explain the plan to me?!" Harry asked over where he, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were ducking behind a wall (like where there's a walkway downward and the wall separates that from the rest of the room), avoiding curses from Death Eaters.

"Because frankly Harry, you're an awful actor, you would've blown everything and killed us all."

Ron chuckled and said, "She's right, mate." Harry's sputtering stopped.

"Look, Harry, you and Hermione work on trying to I don't know… put a shield around Voldemort so he doesn't do any spells. Don't want him Crucio-ing us now do we?"

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Ron, go help Blaise and Draco fend off Death Eaters. I'll go help Angie."

"Be careful Gin." Ron said, worry and pain evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Ron, I'm a big girl. Nothing'll happen." Ginny reassured him before standing up and shouting, "_Finite Incantartum!" _A Death Eater blew up.

"Note to self, never get on your bad side." Ron muttered, before taking a deep breath and running over to help Draco and Blaise.

Ginny stopped short when she saw the two Angelina's fighting. One of them had just landed a round-house to the other and then a jumping switch kick.

"Angelina!" Ginny called. Both stopped and answered, "What?"

Ginny looked confused before noticing that the one with the cut thigh had on a gold bracelet, and the other had a silver one on. Ginny threw Angelina's wand to the real Angelina, "Kick her ass."

Angelina smiled and pointed her wand at Lexa.

"Can you really kill your sister? Your blood? Your _twin_?"

"Guess what bitch," Angelina started, using her hand to wipe away blood falling from a cut above her eyebrow, "Lexa had a blue fleck in her left eye, a birth mark on her neck, and a scar on her right arm. Next time you Polyjuice, make sure that the twin sister doesn't have different features from me. _And_, Lexa called me Lina not Angel." Angelina and the Polyjuiced-Lexa both said, "_Avada Kedavra_!" At the same time.

"Lexa" fell to the ground, dead, and Angelina flew backwards into the stone wall. She looked down at the ring around her neck that Blaise had given her, the shield that had protected her from the Killing Curse had came from the ring. "_How?_" Was her last thought before consciousness disappeared.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, when Harry was knocked down.

He stood up, watching briefly as Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Ginny fought the Death Eaters. He growled and did a very powerful body bind on three Death Eaters in under fifteen seconds.

Ginny looked behind her to look for Angelina but spotted the crumpled, dead body of Bellatrix Lestrange and Angelina slumped against the stone wall, with her bleeding leg twisted at an impossible angle.

"Angie!" Ginny called out, causing Blaise to turn around. He ran over to her and skidded to the ground in front of her.

"Angie? C'mon, wake up."  
  


"Dad, go away, lemme sleep. We'll go to the beach later." She moaned, her head lulling to the side, her brow furrowed.

"Angelina, wake up." Blaise said, pulling her head back to look at him.

She breathed deeply in and moved her legs and gasped, shooting awake, clamping her hands around her left leg, "Ow! Oh, my God!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Can you stand?" Blaise asked, "I don't know how to heal your leg and we need your help."

She looked at him and nodded, "You have explaining to do later about this ring, Mister." She told him as he helped her up. He smiled and kissed her lips quickly and turned back to the fight. Angelina looked at Bellatrix and grabbed her knife, immediately ramming it into a Death Eaters' black heart.

"Virgin-ia." A voice taunted, entering the room from behind Voldemort, who remained still, watching the bloodshed with great happiness, even if his loyal subjects were getting slaughtered.

Ginny stopped suddenly and turned around, looking into the cold brown eyes of Percy.

"Per-cy." She mocked, not afraid of him anymore, which surprised her. Her eyes darted to his right hand where he carelessly twirled a sword. Ginny put her hands behind her back and muttered a spell and a sword appeared in her hands as well.

"Ready to die?" He asked, swinging the sword forward.

In a swift movement she swung in a circle, bringing the sword to crash into his, "Are you?"

There swords crashed together relentlessly, blocking the others' when they tried to impale them.

Angelina watched Ron fall to the ground unconscious, Harry binding Death Eaters left and right making sure that they wouldn't get free till the counter-curse was performed, Blaise and Draco worked to kill Death Eaters, instead of binding them. She rested as the last Death Eaters were bound together, or killed.

Ginny's sword knocked Percy's to the ground by cutting his hand. His hands coiled around hers, trying to control the sword himself, trying to wrestle it from her grip.

"Gin! Be careful!" Draco shouted.

"Shut up, and I will be." She growled.

Everyone gasped when they heard a slice, and both Ginny and Percy looked shocked. Ginny gasped and stepped away, her hands still holding the handle of the sword.

"Ginny…" Percy said, looking down at the sword through his stomach. He looked at her one final time before falling to the ground, dead.

Voldemort moved slightly and Ginny spun around before anyone could blink, and pointed the sword at Voldemort's throat.

"You took a year of my life. Made me hurt people I love and care about. Made me kill chickens. And awoke this damn curse inside of me." She growled, her swords' tip pressing into the defenseless Voldemorts throat, "I saw my brother murdered repeatedly because of you, you sick son of a bitch." She shouted, blood slipping from his throat, "You're the all mighty Voldemort! Why don't you do something?! Going to let a sixteen-year-old girl kill you? Seduce me! Make me put down my sword. You didn't have a problem doing it to me when I was eleven." She stepped forward, her sword pressed deeper into his throat.

"Gin…" Draco started, stepping forward.

"Stay out of this Draco." Ginny growled, her eyes piercing into Voldemort's red slits, "I have my sword pressed into your throat, one wrong move, I can cut your head off."

"Then do it, Virginia. It'll make you just as worse as me. You'll have a thirst to kill again. You'll kill again, and then your thirst'll be quenched for a small time. But what happens when that thirst, that hunger, comes back?"

"If I kill you, it'll be doing the world a favor." She said, watching more of his blood spill down her sword.

"Ginny, do it!" Harry pressed, Ron nodding his agreement, "You'll be saving the world."

Ginny struggled with tears and let out a whoosh of breath as she dropped the sword to the ground.

Voldemort, without his wand, without his Death Eaters, ran towards the back door. His hand reached to open it when Ginny threw the sword, and watched with sick satisfaction as it sliced into his head completely, pinning him to the door as he died.

Ginny let out ragged breaths and burst out crying. She felt arms wrap around her, and took comfort in her boyfriends' arms.

"_BUCCAWK_!" The chicken man ran around them.

"Lets go get your family." Draco whispered in her ear, leading her towards the exit, Ron, Hermione, and Harry limping behind them, and Blaise supporting Angelina as she limped on her broken leg.

They walked through the hallway, and to the end door. Ginny kicked it open and looked down, stairs leading to a torch-lit hallway. They limped down into the hallway and saw Death Eaters dead on the ground.

"We have to hurry." Ginny told them, tearing her eyes away from the body.

They ran as fast they could down the hallway, looking in the dungeon rooms.

"Be quiet!" A voice said a head of them, "We don't want to alert anyone of this, okay?"

"Kit?" Blaise asked when they made it to the dungeon's room where the Weasley's and Michaels' were being held.

"What are you doing here?" Kit asked, looking between them shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing."  
  


"My initiation is today. Figured I could do one good thing before I become evil." She said, holding up the keys to the door.

"The Death Eaters are dead. Including your dad." Blaise told her, searching her face for sadness, but watched a smile break out.

"Thank the Gods."

"Voldemort's dead too." Ginny said.

"You have Gin to thank for that, not the Gods." Angelina told her with a small smile.

"Who's there?" Christina Michaels asked through the door.

"Chris!" Angelina cried happily, waiting while Kit tried the keys.

"Damn. I've been through almost all these keys. Watch it be the last one… the unlocking charm didn't work. A ha!" She cried victoriously as the door opened.

Christina ran out and hugged her sister, "Oh, my God! You look like hell!" 

Angelina laughed and hugged her sister back. She limped forward into the room and heard Harry, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco shout together, "_Lumos_." The room lit up like a lamp had been turned on.

"Gege!" A little boy shouted and ran over to his eldest sister, his chubby little legs jiggling as he ran into her open arms. She scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Jam-jam." She whispered as she held him close and twirled him around.

"Angelina?" Crystal asked, waking up, "Angelina! Jason, Angelina's here." Jason woke up, and Landon followed.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted, "Dad!" The Weasley's sprung to life when they heard their youngest, and only daughter.

"Ginny!" Her parents gathered her in a hug, and Ron joined in, Bill, Fred, George did too.

"Are you ok?" Crystal asked her eldest child, "You're bleeding."

"Its ok." Angelina said, hugging them again, "I love you. I love you so much." She hugged her parents again, Christina, Landon, and James joined a moment later.

"As touching as this is," Blaise said without a trace of sarcasm, "We should get back and let Dumbledore know we're all alive, the Death Eaters are dead, and Voldemort is too."  
  


"Harry! You destroyed Voldemort finally!" Molly shouted gleefully.

"Actually," Harry smiled proudly, "Ginny ended the terror of Lord Voldemort."

Everyone that hadn't witnessed it looked absolutely shocked.

"Be shocked later, leave now." Angelina quipped, walking over to Blaise, "You're ok?" Blaise asked her, brushing her hair from her face, frowning at the slowly crusting cut above her right eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am." She hugged him and sighed contently, breathing in his scent of oranges and spice, an intriguing scent.

"I love you." 

"And I love you." She whispered.

"So, big sis finally found love." Christina chuckled, "Does he have a brother?"

"A sister." Angelina told her, smirking.

"Damn." Christina muttered.

"Good for me." Landon smiled, "How old is she?"

"Fifteen." Blaise told him, "At Beauxbaton. Sorry."

"Lets go home." Crystal suggested.

They sighed and smiled as they wind whipped through their hair and the sun slowly raised before them.

Ginny smiled and looked over at Angelina. They smiled together and held their wands up, the tips touching as they shouted,

"_Famanuat!_" 

An orange mist flew up to the sky, forming a Phoenix.

In the distance, of Albus Dumbledore's office, he stood up from watching the sleeping Luna Lovegood, to look out the window.

Seeing the orange Phoenix soaring through the air, he smiled.

"It seems that book I gave Miss Weasley was handy." He said smiling as he awoke Luna, "They are safe." He said, casting a glance over his shoulder.

"The Phoenix?" She muttered.

"All in due time, dear. All in due time, will you know everything.

"That thing, back there with Bellatrix." Ginny said, looking for an answer from Angelina.

"I had a twin sister. Ya'know how twins are common with pure-bloods. Well, Lexa disappeared before my first years. My parents," She looked at her hugging family, "Think she's still alive, a parents' hope. But, I know, she's dead. Voldemort must've figured it out because my father, being an Auror, led the search for her. They never found her. Never had a chance. I don't have the heart to tell them she's dead."

Ginny stayed silent and linked her arms with Angelina, then wove their fingers together and Ginny squeezed her hand.

"Lets go home." Ginny whispered, resting her head on Angelina's shoulder, Angelina rested her head on Ginny's watching the purple, pink, blue, and yellow sky open up to the sun.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok. That's it. The next chapter will be the epilogue and special thanks to everyone that's reviewed, so I won't do the in this chapter.

The sequel will either be titled, 

_The Trouble With Love Is _

_All These Walls Are Caving In_

_I Can't Stop My Suffering _

_Numbly Breaking _

Crystalline Tears 

I have other possibilities, but vote on which you like best.


	15. Epilogue: The End of the Beginning

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

**Rating**: R for language, violence, sexuality, ^__^

**Pairing**: Ginny/Draco, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Blaise/OC

**Disclaimer**: I own Angelina, her family, Kit Lanchester, and any one else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series

** __**

Ginny suffers through so much in her sixth year, and who's there to help her pick herself up? No one… for now.

**Epilogue: **_The End of the Beginning_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ginny with bruises, cuts, a broken finger, a gash up her left arm, bloody sword in her hand, walked into Dumbledore's office first.

Harry, bruised, dirty, cut, slashed, bleeding, and in pain walked in after her.

Ron, with a broken arm, two broken fingers, and a broken rib, wheezed and limped into the room with his head held high.

Draco, with nothing but three bruises, dirt on his clothes, and a cut on his bicep, watched Ginny intently before climbing the rest of the steps and walking into the Headmasters office.

Blaise, broken arm, sprained ankle, slash on his hip, and a broken finger, walked in as well.

Hermione, with a fractured knee, bruises, cuts, and a broken toe, walked with her head held high, and small confident smile on her face into her idol's office.

Angelina walked in last with a broken leg, three broken ribs, a slash above her eye, dirt on her face, sprained arm, busted lip, and slash on her thigh, limped in with the help of her mother.

Jason, James, Landon, and Christina followed Angelina and Crystal, and then Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fred, George entered, George closing the door behind them.

"Ron!" Luna cried, grabbing him in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're alright! I love you!" She let out tears, then pulled away and slapped his shoulder, "You bloody left with out me!"

He chuckled and pulled her close again with his good arm, and said, "I love you too."

Dumbledore smiled and magicked in chairs. All sat, except Ginny who looked between Albus, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape.

She tossed the sword, mixed with Percy and Voldemort's blood, onto his desk, "Voldemort's dead. So is Percy Weasley." She turned her head slightly as her mother took a shuddering breath, she knew that she'd said that coldly, like she had no heart or care that her brother was dead at her hands, but frankly, she didn't give a damn. To her, Percy was no longer a Weasley when he got the Dark Mark.

"Potter killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names?" McGonagall asked, surprised to say the least.

"No. Miss Weasley here did." Albus said, waving a hand towards her, smiling softly, "And I see that book I gave you Miss Weasley came in handy."

"The Death Eaters had their signal, the Order of the Phoenix now has theirs." 

"Thank you Miss Weasley."

"Thank _you_, Professor."

"Considering recent events of your defeat of the Dark Lord,  maybe at the end of the year you could be tested as a seventh year, and graduate early." He offered, a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you Professor, but I'll pass. I still have a lot to learn, and if I want to become _half_ of the woman I've set myself to become, I should stay here at Hogwarts for my last year." Ginny said, sitting down slowly between Angelina, and Draco.

"Ah, yes. Of course Miss Weasley." He seemed a bit disappointed.

"You should send a clean up crew to the Museum. It's a bloody mess." Ron said, attempting a small pun, which earned a few small smiles.

"Yes, good assessment Mister Weasley." Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and flooed in the Minister of Magic.

As they conversed, Angelina sighed, "If I don't go to Madame Pomfrey soon, I'll die. And that's quite possibly, literally." She stood up, and thanked Dumbledore, before leaving, followed by Blaise, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, whom all had agreed.

"You guys stay here. Have Dumbledore fill you in. I'll go hear it from the Horses mouth." Jason Michaels said, following a few minutes later.

"I'll come too. I want to make sure Ron's ok. So that I can kill him." Luna said, standing up and walking with him.

"Ow." Angelina whined as antiseptic was applied to her cuts.

"Oh, stop whining Miss Michaels. It's your own fault. Going after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You should be locked up in St. Mungo's! The lot of you!"

Draco sighed and held Ginny closer as she rolled her eyes at the nurse.

"Ya'know, I still have something to tell you."

"Later." Ginny said, "Right now, I just want to get healed and go to sleep." She said, her eyes drooping.

She nodded off and suddenly felt no pain. She woke up and saw she was completely healed.

"Thank you." She muttered to Madame Pomfrey, before laying back and falling asleep.

"Angelina." A soft voice called to the drifting girl.

"What? Dad? What's wrong?" She asked.

"What were you thinking going after Voldemort? You should've left that up to the pros." 

"The "pros" couldn't find you when an "un-pro" did." She told him matter-of-factly, with a defensive note in her voice, "And, said "un-pros", killed Voldemort and his Death Eaters, when the "pros" couldn't." She said and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"That's my girl." He drew out with a proud smile, "Got Auror blood in you, you do. My dad was an Auror, his father before him, and his father and mother."

"Great grampa was an Auror? You never told me that."

He sighed, "Yes. He was unfortunately killed in the line of duty. Voldemort took a lot of peoples' loved ones."

"Including ours." She said sadly, "I love you dad, you know I do, but I've gotta get some sleep or I might scream. Come and wake us up for the Feast." She told him, reaching over and hugging him.

"Love you too Angel." He whispered hugging her close.

_Ginny's dream_

_She was in the field again, but she wasn't scared. The wind whipped through her long hair, creating waves in the red sea. The crochet top protected her from the wind, the skirt moving in the wind , her bare feet surprisingly warm._

_"The Trouble With Love Is, It Can Tear You Up Inside, Make Your Heart Believe A Lie, It's Stronger Than Your Pride, The Trouble With Love Is, It Doesn't Care How Fast You Fall, And You Can't Refuse The Call, See You've Got No Say At All!" She sang, she had picked up the habit to sing to herself from Angelina._

_"You always did have a beautiful voice." _

_She turned around and ran into his strong protecting arms, "I did it! I killed them. They're gone. You're avenged."_

_"I'll never be avenged Ginny. That's not what the dreams were about. They were meant to teach you something."_

_"What? That its alright to see your brother murdered by your other brother and not do a thing about it?"_

_"It was to show you what other families go through. What Harry went through, your friend Angelina's grandfather, Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, so many people know who killed loved ones, but can't do anything about it, without becoming a murderer like Voldemort."_

_"You think I'm a murderer?"_

_"No. But Ginny, you set off a chain of events that'll change your future. For the best, and for the worst."_

_She opened her mouth but only a small squeak came out._

_"No, I have to go."_

_"When will I see you again?"_

_"You won't. I'm moving on, Gin. I love you." He kissed her cheek slowly and faded._

Ginny sat up with a gasp and looked at her watch. 545. Fifteen minutes till the Feast. Angelina, Blaise, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were gone.

She sighed and stood up, leaving the Hospital Wing, she aimlessly wondered through the castle, not really seeing a thing, until she made it to the lake. The sun was slowly being swallowed by the sky, and the moon rose high. She swayed on the spot, dancing to imaginary music, hugging herself in the cool spring air.

"You're beautiful." Draco's voice whispered in her ear, sending pleasurable chills up and down her spine.

"You're amazing." She whispered back, her eyes still closed, a content smile on her face.

"I love you." He told her, looking deeply into her eyes when she opened them in surprise.

"Draco, I…" She was speechless, "I love you." She croaked out wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

Cheers sounded from the school when Dumbledore told them of Voldemort's defeat, but nothing penetrated the couple as they kissed passionately. They kissed till the sun went down, and the moon rose high, stars following.

"I wish that this relationship would never end." She panted out loudly.

A shooting star passed over head as she said that.

In the heavens, a newly crossed over Charlie Weasley, waved his hand and said, "Wish granted." Smiling, he winked down at them.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sickgirl42, Jeru, LovesBitch2, Darcy16, Shamrock Rocker, BishounenzAngel, :), Slygref15, Carmilla Zabini, ThatsJustLife, Jade Rose, Remus's Hunni, Lina, Artemis Moonshine, Sweetthang123, Comet101, Nakita*, Lil'River, SLP, Butterfly kisses3, ChickbabeC, sAnDie1, Raven Potter Weasley, Vamp22, Magicrules, ESN, UMIFIREFLY15, Rose Petel, Nicole, Natalie, GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, Beckett, Cassie-aka-Ginny-Weasley, Poison of a Mind, Fearless-chaser, Amy, Sami-jo, SkystheLimit, Hey There, Fawkes31, Theantisocial1, Babytigercub14, DreamingofHorses, Dracos-gurl, Personage, Me, Sasatia, Brianna, Lori Malfoy, Jenny, Random Character, Dymond_Angel, HPFan00, Dancergirl360, Killer-the-Cat, Unperfection, Neca, A.F.I.Lover4Life, Starchild13, Tammy, Neo-Queen Serenity, Faith…, Goodshiplollypop, strider-girl, 

Thank you so much, for taking time to read this story. It is an incredible feeling that in just 1 month, I have a 183 reviews, and with another chapter out I'll have more. It's a great honor to know people _like_ my stuff for once, so thank you so much for taking time to read this story. If you're interested, after the holidays, probably in the first week of January, I'll have the sequel up.

I love you all, thank you.

~/ Ashley aka The Phantom Keeper


	16. Epilogue: Alternate Ending

**Help Me Cause Im Breaking Down**

This is a bonus/alternate ending to this fic. I felt that the ending was a bit too fluffy.

~/

Ginny sat up with a gasp and looked at her watch. 545. Fifteen minutes till the Feast. Angelina, Blaise, Draco, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Luna were gone.

She sighed and stood up, leaving the Hospital Wing, she aimlessly wondered through the castle, not really seeing a thing, until she made it to the lake. The sun was slowly being swallowed by the sky, and the moon rose high. She swayed on the spot, dancing to imaginary music, hugging herself in the cool spring air.

"You're beautiful." Draco's voice whispered in her ear, sending pleasurable chills up and down her spine.

"You're amazing." She whispered back, her eyes still closed, a content smile on her face.

"I love you." He told her, looking deeply into her eyes when she opened them in surprise.

"Draco, I…" She was speechless, "I love you." She croaked out wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him deeply.

Cheers sounded from the school when Dumbledore told them of Voldemort's defeat, but nothing penetrated the couple as they kissed passionately. They kissed till the sun went down, and the moon rose high, stars following.

"I wish that this relationship would never end." She panted out loudly.

A shooting star passed over head as she said that.

In the heavens, a newly crossed over Charlie Weasley, waved his hand and said, "Wish granted." Smiling, he winked down at them.

However, far from Hogwarts in the middle of a raging black-blue ocean, on a small island sat Azkaban prison.

"Hahahaha!" A guard laughed, slamming his nightstick-like tool against the bars in the section of Azkaban reserved for Death Eaters and Dark Arts practitioners, "Your precious Dark Lord is dead! And for good this time!"

He threw copies of the _Evening Prophet_ into the cells from the tip of his wand. 

Lord Voldemort Defeated By Harry Potter 

_Harry Potter, accompanied by Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Angelina Michaels, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, attacked and defeated the once feared and self proclaimed Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort tonight, in hopes of getting the Weasley family, and the Michaels family back to safety. The seven teenagers, ages seventeen and sixteen, killed or rendered unconscious about three dozen Death Eaters, including rogue-Ministry worker Percy Weasley. The female Weasley stated that "Percy is not to be called a Weasley in your paper. He turned on his family and surname when he murdered his brother Charlie in cold blood, acting on Voldemort's behalf, and a sick, twisted delusion, that if he were still alive would have him locked in St. Mungo's for the rest of his life."_

_Suspected Death Eaters in training Draco Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini, whose father recently was thrown in Azkaban on charges of child abuse, using Unforgivable curses, and baring the Dark Mark, helped in the downfall of Voldemort._

Lucius Malfoy looked to his left where the cell next to him held Tomas Zabini, "This wasn't Potter's doing." He spat, "It was that damn Weasley brat! Our Lord should've let me kill her, and not send Percy after her! Damn fool! She'll pay! She'll pay dearly. Her, her bitch friend Angelina, and our sons." He promised, twisting the _Evening Prophet_ in his hands threateningly.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Ok! That's completely and utterly the end to this fic. Now that I have that out of my system, I'm on to the sequel. By the way, it's up for those who don't realize it! It's titled:

The Trouble With Love Is 

**Link: (Take out spaces)** _http:// www. fanfiction .net /read.php? storyid= 1667098_


End file.
